Hungry Eyes
by Cherokee EagleFeather
Summary: Full Summery Inside; SNEAK PEAK. Bella is a witch forced to move in with her normal father. She must keep her abilities a secret while trying to solve the mystery of her strange nightmares and who this "major of our heart" is that the spirits speak of? Jasper/Bella, Edward/Alice. Rated M for Character Death and strong Violence.
1. Chapter One--Departure

**Authors Note:** **This is a Sneak Peak at a story I'm currently working on. It was inspired by a Youtube video by Lassgal "Jasper and Bella- Hungry Eyes." Please remember that this is a _WORK IN PROGRESS!_ Reviews are appreciated _._**

 **Summery:**

 **Anyone who tells you that they talk with people whom others can't see is assumed to be insane; not so for Isabella Dwyer, a Spirit Witch. The Dwyers are one of the most powerful families of Spirit Witches left in the world after centuries of witch hunting. While it's uncommon for witches to marry and have children with normal humans, also known as Mundanes, it's very normal for witches to leave their Mundane partner if the child is a witch to protect both child and mundane. This is the case with Bella. Her mother left her mundane father when Bella's abilities began to show.  
**

 **Bella grew up in Phoenix in a coven of witches with her mother...until five years ago when her mother was killed. Now she is forced to live with her mundane father after a custody battle with the leaders of the coven, the guardians as stated by Renee's will. Upon arriving in Forks things become more strange for Bella than she expected. Her nights are haunted by nightmares, leaving her screaming and confused.**

 **What is this mystery unfolding before her? Could her life really be at stake? What part does the local vampire seethe play?**

* * *

"Tonight, we bid farewell to one of our own. It is time for her to move on, to new places and gain new experiences." The coven master said. Samuel was a man in his late sixties with salt and pepper hair and green eyes. He was an Earth witch and a great teacher. Even before my mother died, he'd been the only father figure I had. Maggie, Samuel's wife, even said that when I was two I'd called him papa.

"Our great friend, Owl Poet has been with us for many years. Longer than many of us can remember," sniffles and sad epithets sounded from the group of witches surrounding Samuel. I was tearing up too. I had so many friends here. A coven was like a family, these witches were my family; now I had to leave my family. "Though it is sad, we all know the gods have their reasons." Samuel's green eyes looked older than his sixty odd years. "Owl," he said calling me to him inside the circle of coven members. I stepped forward, "would you honor us by casting our circle tonight?"

I nodded, "Yes Strongbear," I went to the alter Samuel stood next too. "The honor would be mine."

The alter was a low table in the middle of the large circular room. Around the room fifteen adults and a few teens stood in a line around the circle. Four of them held bowls. I took the incense bowl and the wand. I used a match to light the white sage incense and centered myself. The wand buzzed with my energy.

 **"Spirits of water, wind, earth, and flame,**

 **come to me, for my call is the same.**

 **Fill my circle with your power,**

 **for this is the place and hour."**

Magic and power filled the air, the bowls glowing with an element. I raised my arms and finished my spell,

 **"Now the element of mine**

 **Spirit come through my line,**

 **As I will it,"**

I faced my palms out as more magical energy filled me. **"so mote it be."** I brought my hands down causing a ring of energy to extend out to the ring of witches.

My circle complete, I dipped my head to Samuel and went back to my space in the circle as Samuel began a ritual.

 ** _The next afternoon..._**

Samuel and Maggie walked with me to the gate of my flight. I was a mix of sorrow and fury. When I was only a few months old, mom had left my dad. Because she was a witch, there was always a chance for her children (even if the father was a mundane (human)) to have her abilities. Mom saw my powers growing and left to keep both me and Charlie safe. Mom and I were Witches, mortals born with the ability to access energy of an element and the universe.

Mom's family was a long line of Spirit witches, a rare breed of witches who were almost like a Medium/Clairvoyant/telephone all in one. They can see, hear, touch and speak with ghosts. We can also call a spirit to us if we know what they look like or their full name, knowing both is best, but they _can_ ignore us. Some Spirit witches, like me, can make a pact, or contract, with a Witches ghost. An agreement that they would heed my call in exchange for my magical ability to help them move on, a spell that takes a huge amount of power, practice, and focus.

Five years ago, my mother died. The police blame an animal but the coven knew better. It had been a werewolf. Her will stated that I was to be cared for by Samuel and Maggie until I turned eighteen. However, somehow my birth father Charlie found out this past year and had been in a long custody battle with Samuel. A month ago, he'd finally won.

Samuel hugged me, "May Hermes guide your trip," he said.

"Thanks Samuel," I hugged him back. "I'll be back sometime."

"We'll miss you Bella." Maggie took me from Samuel, hugging me hard. Tears sprang into my eyes.

"I don't want to go," I whispered to her as I returned the hug with equal force.

"I know Bella," Samuel stroked my hair trying to comfort me. "But you know we have no choice."

I hated it; hated him, Charlie. I was always told hate wasn't a good thing have in your heart, but no other word could describe it.

A deep voice interrupted the moment we had. "Miss. Dwyer?" Looking up I saw a big security guard. "Mr. and Mrs. Harrison?" he asked Samuel and Maggie.

"Yes," Samuel said.

"I'm here to escort Miss. Dwyer to the flight," the guard informed. My teeth ground, because I was still a minor I was required to be escorted to and from my flight.

"Already?" Maggie asked.

The guard's eyes showed pity, "Yes ma'am. Her flight was just called." He paused, "I'm sorry."

Maggie began to cry and hugged me again tightly. As if she could keep me here by her will. I hugged her back and when she let me go Samuel took over. "My sister said you're welcome in her coven if you want to join. I'll miss you."

I hugged him tightly and tried to commit his and Maggie's smell to memory. Maggie always smelled a little like cookies or her favorite Lilac perfume. Samuel smelled more like fresh pine trees and his Old Spice deodorant.

The guard touched my shoulder and I was lead away from the only family I'd ever had, to an airplane; aimed for the man who was taking me from them.

The flight seemed to take only minutes instead of hours, and when we landed I had to wait for a flight attendant to escort me from the plane. "Miss. Dwyer?" the flight attendant was an older lady with her gray hair in a high neat bun.

I stood, "Yes," I said sounding unhappy.

"Let's go meet your father," she said kindly.

I glared at nothing in particular, _he's not my father_ I thought, but said nothing; just grabbed my bag from the overhead bin and followed the kind flight attendant.

The gate was mostly empty, except for a few families and stray people from my flight. The flight attendant led me over to a security guard and he led me to the baggage area.

A man in a police uniform walked over, "I think you're looking for me." He took out a wallet and showed the guard a driver's license.

"Right," the guard gave the man his license. "Thank you Mr. Swan," and left me with him. _This_ must be Charlie.

He looked a mix between awkward and excited. "Hi Isabella." he said. "You've really grown," he must have realized how stupid that sounded because he looked down and scratched the back of his neck. The last time he'd seen me was when I was a few months old.

"Bella," I corrected stiffly. Then went to the baggage carousel. Charlie helped me grab my huge black suitcase and the smaller not-quite-carry-on sized duffel bag.

"Is this all?" he asked sounding uncomfortable.

I shook my head and went to a man with a trunk on a cart. I took out my wallet and showed the man my driver's license and the receipt, "This is my trunk," I told him.

The man inspected my license and the receipt before nodding, "Thank you Miss. Dwyer, sign here please," he handed me a clip board. I signed and thanked him.

Grabbing my trunk I turned to Charlie, he looked slightly hurt. "Dwyer?" he asked.

"Mom changed my name," I said shortly. The name Dwyer had a large push in the magical world. Before the witch trials we had been the largest family of Spirit Witches in existence. Even now we were some of the most powerful witches in the magical world. It wasn't meant as a personal jab at him, or so she'd said.

"Oh," he said sounding disappointed. "The cruiser is this way." He turned away and led me to the pick-up area; to a police car.

"You're a cop?" I asked.

"Sheriff," he corrected, opening the trunk of the cruiser. He heaved my suitcases into it and opened the back door for me to set my trunk into. "What's in the trunk?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"Some of Mom's things." I answered. Not a complete lie, but not the full truth. It was full of my alter items and hand written spell books from mom and my ancestors, all of which _had_ belonged to mom.

Sadness touched his voice, "I see," he paused, "I'm sorry."

"It was five years ago," I responded then got into the front seat. I wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean but it seemed like the thing to say. I felt odd sitting in a police car...oh excuse me _sheriff's_ car.

Charlie asked me questions, still trying to make conversation. I answered them and made no move to say more.

When he asked about school, telling me I was to start in the morning, the car's temperature dropped at least ten degree's my hair standing up on the back of my neck. There was a ghost in the car.

"Looks like I need to get the heater looked at," Charlie commented turning up the heat.


	2. Chapter Two--Mundanes

**Authors Note** **: Alright, so due to the awesome response from the last chapter I decided to put out one more. I want to thank: NatalieLynn, TempestinTime, bratangel1, freekygrl69, and lunjul for their wonderful feedback. It means so much. Please be sure to drop me a review and give me some feedback, be honest even if you don't like this story. It helps me grow as a writer. Thanks!**

 _"Ghost_ _speech."_

* * *

 _"How green..."_ said Delphi.

Delphi was an ancient spirit witch from Greece. Though she was tinted red, the sign of a violent death, I knew her hair was black with woven vines and flowers. I also knew she wore a Greek style white dress with gold trim and a broach. I kept my eyes forward, not able to respond without alerting Charlie. _"Is this him? He's not bad, a very clear spirit."_ I relaxed into the uncomfortable seat and pretended to sleep. Mostly so Charlie would stop trying to talk. _"You should really be nicer to him. This is scary for him, and you need to give him a chance."_ She promptly disappeared.

The ride was about an hour before he touched my shoulder to wake me from my fake slumber. I made a show of looking sleepy and groggy. "Bella, we're here." The house was nothing special. It looked small and was a faded blue color with a faded grey roof and white shudders. I wondered if this is where he'd lived with mom.

I took my trunk and backpack while he grabbed my suitcases. He offered to help me but I said no. The trunk was enchanted; an old spell put on it by one of my ancestors to keep mundanes from touching it. Should they try, they'd get shocked. Only a witch with their initials carved into the trunk could even open it; mine were in the upper left hand corner while moms were in the lower right. Samuel and Maggie's were carved into the bottom just in case.

"Are you sure it's not heavy?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah," I said sliding through the front door. I was lying, it was in fact very heavy.

He looked skeptical and lead me up a set of stairs to a small room with baby blue walls and pine colored furniture. The bed had a quilt on it and the desk held a computer from the 90's. "Well here we are," He set my bags down by the bed. I set my trunk down in front of the bay window and the backpack next to my desk. "You need anything?" He asked.

"No," I said, "Thanks." I added the last bit in an effort to be polite.

"Ok, Well I'll be downstairs if you need me." He left the room and I was glad for the privacy. The room smelled like fresh paint and dust. it had obviously not been used in a long time.

I frowned at the space.  
 _  
"You hurt his feelings,"_ Delphi had come back.

I set my big bag on the bed and opened it. "Why should that matter?" I whispered. I didn't want Charlie thinking I was crazy.  
 _  
"No matter what you say, he's still your father."_ She appeared on the bed sitting with her ankles crossed. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked angry. _"If you don't give him a chance, you'll only hurt him more."_  
I stopped sorting my clothes and glared at her, "He hurt me by taking me from my family. I think I have the right."

Delphi stood. _"You sound like a child! You're 17, act like it!"_ She disappeared before I could argue further. I sorted my clothes and put them in the drawers until both suitcases were empty. I stored them under my bed and took my shower caddy into the shared bathroom.

My nose wrinkled. It smelled like dirty socks. I showered, getting the gross feeling of travel off my skin and hair. The longer I thought about it the more I realized that Delphi was right. I was acting like a baby. I couldn't help being angry at him though.

I brushed my dark brown hair back out of my face and put on my pajamas. It was almost midnight. I paused by the stairs, I could hear the television from the family room. I swallowed my pride, "Goodnight Charlie." I refused to call him father. After all, I'd just met him; it didn't feel right.

"Night Bella," He called back sounding surprised.

Before going to bed, I set up magical wards against harmful energies. Call it paranoia, but I just had a bad feeling about this place. I was going to set up more but exhaustion won and I fell into bed, setting my alarm before falling asleep.

 **The next morning...** My alarm was an unwelcome sound; the irritating squeal jerking me from sleep. I glared at the offending appliance and shut it off. I groaned and sat up. _**  
**_  
Selecting clothes, I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I'd decided that jeans and my favorite purple sweater would be best. Back home, I'd worn a uniform. Mom had worked at a private school and so I'd been given a scholarship. I wasn't used to picking out clothes for school, I missed my uniform.

Charlie was downstairs when I descended the stairs. I decided to try and be nice. "Good morning."

Charlie looked up from the newspaper, "Good morning Bella," he said much to cheerily. "How did you sleep?"

Honestly, I'd been too tired to notice,"Fine I guess, I was too tired to really notice."

School started at eight, an hour earlier than I'd been used to. Charlie dropped me off and I felt embarrassed coming out of the chief's car, but was grateful that there weren't that many students here yet. He'd dropped me off at the office and wished me good luck.

The woman at the front desk was a larger woman with short red hair and glasses. She looked up at my entry, "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Isabella Dwyer," I said.

She frowned, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm the new student." I offered then realized Charlie may have given the wrong name, "I may have been registered as Isabella Swan by mistake."

Realization lit her face, "Oh why didn't you say so," she shuffled around some papers. "Here's your schedule and a map."

Sure enough the last name on all of it was Swan. "Can you make sure the name gets changed?" I asked. "My last name is Dwyer." She narrowed her eyes so I showed her my license as proof.

"Sure, We still need your dad's signature though. Just have him stop in sometime and we'll get it taken care of."

I nodded to her, "Thank you," I paused and looked at the name plate, "Mrs. Cope."

"You're welcome dear, Welcome to Forks." She gave me a smile and told me to have a good day as I left. I almost said fat chance but thought better of it.

My first class was English with a man named Mr. Mason. I was still really early so I went into the bathroom. Hiding in the biggest stall I mumbled the spell to call Delphi. I'd expected to see her this morning and was surprised when I didn't.

Delphi appeared with the usual chill, her arms crossed and she was glaring at me, _"What?"_ she demanded.

I looked under the door, making sure no one was in the bathroom before I spoke. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "You were right."

She smirked, _"When am I wrong?"_ she asked.

"I know, I know." I leaned against the wall, "I'll give him a chance, but only one."

Delphi laughed then we both looked up at the sound of the door opening. _"Go to class, try and have a good day. I'll see you when you get home."_ I just nodded before she disappeared and ran from the bathroom, joining a group of students to not get noticed and found my classroom. The teacher was sitting at his desk, some students were already seating and chatting.

I hung up my coat on the row of hooks and went over, "I'm Isabella Dwyer," I said. "The new student."

"Ah, Isabella Swan?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Bella," I corrected. "My last name is actually Dwyer,"

The teacher didn't seem to care and handed me a reading list with a copy of an anthology. "We're going over Rime of the Ancient Mariner today," and told me the page numbers so I could keep up before sending me to an open seat in the back.

I skimmed the pages before class, mostly to avoid eye contact. The reading list was basic, filled with mostly novels from British literature; most of which I'd already read.

"Who can tell me something about the narration in this poem?" he asked. Nobody spoke, so I hesitantly raised my hand. So much for remaining inconspicuous. "Yes, Bella."

"Well, it's a frame narration; essentially a story within a story," I said.

Mr. Mason looked surprised, "Yes, very good." Then went into more detail. I loved Literature classes.

Government then Trig passed about as fast as frozen molasses. I hate math more than any normal person should. Especially because the teacher, Mr. Varner, made me introduce myself in front of the class. I found that there was one girl in both my math class and Spanish. I could remember hundreds of spells but ask me to remember someone's name and it will be gone before you can say it again. She was no different, I couldn't for the life of me remember her name. She was going on about classes and teachers as we entered the lunch room.

I felt it then, a heavy stone in my chest; an emptiness in my very soul. I'd seen it described in my ancestor's spell books. One passage stood out in my mind: _"De toutes les choses que j'ai jamais ressenti, c'était la pire. C'était comme si mon âme m'avait été enlevée et qu'on avait forcé une pierre dans ma poitrine. Le moment où ce vampire entra dans la pièce a été le moment où j'ai ressenti une vraie peur bien réelle."_ **(Of all the things I have ever felt, this was the worst; it was as if my soul had been removed and a stone forced into my chest. The moment that vampire entered the room, was the moment I had felt real and true fear).**

I looked around, trying to find the source and spotted them. There were five of them, three males two females. A large and muscled vampire sat next to the taller blonde female. Next to him was a boyish looking red haired vampire with a petite black haired female. Mates I thought, ignoring the mundane I'd come to the lunch room with. The last male seemed to be on his own though he was at the same table. He was a darker blonde than the female and taller, more built than the red head. They were all talking quietly with each other.  
The jolt that went through me was sharp. I'd never met a vampire before but he seemed familiar to me. I felt as if I was seeing a friend that had been missing. "Who are they?" I asked the mundane I was with, probably interrupting her.

The girl I was with looked up and the red head seemed to freeze. "That's the Cullen's and Whittlock's. Rosalie is the tall blonde, and next to her is Emmett. The red head is Edward and next to him is Alice. The last one is Jasper. Edward and Emmett are brothers and Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper are siblings. They're all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his Wife."

A seethe, seven members; I was in deep trouble. Vampire's favorite food...the blood of witches.


	3. Chapter Three--Witch Blood

**Authors Note** **:**

 **I love all the wonderful feedback I'm getting! So I decided to post Chapter Three. Because this story is still in development any update I make will have no time line or set date. Enjoy and please feel free to leave constructive criticism.**

 **IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE** **:**

 ** _Pentacles_** ** _: Pentacles are a five pointed star with_** ** _one_** ** _point going up. Each point represents one of the five elements (earth, air, fire, water, and spirit)_**

 _ **Pentagram**_ _ **: a pentaGRAM is a five pointed star with**_ _ **TWO**_ _ **points up. (This is**_ _ **NOT**_ _ **the same thing as a pentacle!)**_

* * *

I followed the girl from my Spanish class to a lunch table that was thankfully on the other side of the room. I was getting a headache, someone was trying to invade my mind. I looked over at the vampire's table and saw that the red head, Edward, had a look of intense concentration on his face. _Is he trying to read my mind?_ I wondered. If so he wouldn't get far. The best thing about mental wards was that all it took was imagination and a small amount of power. So,when no one was asking me questions, I focused my mind and imagined an electric fence sorrounding my thoughts

I glanced over and smirked seeing Edward hunched over in pain. That would teach him to read a witches mind. I spent the rest of lunch answering questions from the whole table about me, where I was from etc. When the bell rang a girl who kindly reminded me her name was Angela helped me find my next class.

"What did you do at lunch?" she asked quietly.

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? I ate lunch."

She gave me a skeptical look. "You know what I mean. What did you do to Edward Cullen?"

"I really have no clue what you're talking about." I insisted.

She stopped walking and took out a necklace from around her neck; a silver pentacle, the symbol of witches. "My uncle told us you were coming."

My eyes widened. "Samuel?"

She nodded releasing some magical energy that smelled like fresh flowers. She was an Earth witch, just like Samuel. "Now, what did you do to Edward? I felt the power you used."

"Nothing, just did some mental fortification." I said honestly as we began to walk again.

"I've never seen a..." she paused correcting herself, "him in pain like that."

"If he'd kept his mind to himself he wouldn't have gotten hurt," I whispered.

"Still no reason to hurt him," She weaved through students.

I waited till we wouldn't be overheard, "I've never seen his kind before."

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

I nodded, "I never saw one in Phoenix."

She sighed, "Well they haven't threatened our coven or even acknowledged us. Mom says that if they leave us alone that we should do the same." She opened the door to the classroom. I held it for her. "By the way, we're having a gathering tomorrow night, you're welcome to join."

"Thanks," I stopped talking when my chest got heavy. One of them was here. Looking I saw that Edward was seated at one of the lab tables of the biology room. I parted ways with Angela and introduced myself to the teacher. He just handed me a book and the packet that was due next week, with no nonsense.

The only seat left was next to the vampire. I swallowed my fear and sat down. He was glaring at me. I hid my terror and glared back. I saw that he wasn't breathing, and ridged in his seat. He'd moved it to the extreme edge of the table so I did the same.

I paid no attention to the teacher or his slides. All I focused on was staying away from the vampire next to me. When the bell rang he left faster than a mundane would have.

A boy named Mike led me to my last class, gym. I wasn't very athletic but I jogged a little in Phoenix. Any other sports were a disaster. The coach found me a uniform but let me just watch today. I was grateful when school ended. I managed to avoid Mike and anyone else as I found my way back to the parking lot. Charlie was waiting by his cruiser for me.

"Hey Bella," He greeted. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Fine," I said not as short or angry as I'd been yesterday. Today I more just wanted to go to my room and be safe. "How about yours?"

He seemed surprised when he answered, "It was alright; I have to go back to the station though. Will you be alright tonight?"

"I'll be fine, I have plenty of homework." I clipped my seat-belt.

The moment I got inside, Delphi was waiting. She was sat on the stairs looking bored, _"Finally!"_ she said standing up. _"I was getting bored."_ Then she saw the look on my face and got concerned, _"what's wrong?"_

I checked to make sure Charlie was really gone, satisfied I sat at the kitchen table. "There are vampires here."

Delphi was silent for about a minute, _"You need to get out of here."_ She began to fly back and forth, her form of pacing. _"Vampires are dangerous and power hungry monsters."_

"I thought you wanted me to get closer to Charlie? A girl from the local coven said that the vampires haven't made a move to threaten them. I can't just leave anyway, if I was found the police would just bring me back here. Charlie is my legal guardian." I crossed my arms, "weather I like it or not."

Delphi was acting strange even for a ghost of her extreme age. When a ghost got old enough they began to have strange behavior. Their moods were unstable and their actions unpredictable. Delphi though had never shown such problems...until now. For the most part Delphi was an even tempered wise spirit. Her words had me concerned.

Delphi stopped her pacing and sighed, _"Mundanes are a quite an inconvenience sometimes. Perhaps now would be a good time to call Samuel,"_

I nodded, that sounded more like the Delphi I knew. I got out the cheap cell phone I'd gotten before I left, it was just one of those pre-paid ones from the supermarket. Samuel was the first contact on my speed dial.

The phone rang twice before he answered, "Bella?"

"Yes Samuel, it's me."

He sounded relieved, "Thank the gods, we were getting worried. How is Washington?"

"Wet," I answered then reluctantly got to business. "I have a problem though."

His voice got serious, "Is it Charlie?"

"No," I assured him. "This town has a seethe." I used the old word for a group of vampires. They'd adopted 'coven' in the 1900's when witches began to disappear into myth.

"Are you alright? Have they hurt you?" he demanded.

"Not yet, your niece Angela assured me that they wouldn't. She said something about an unspoken agreement."

Samuel swore, a rare thing. "Lucy should know better." Lucy was Samuel's sister, Angela's mom. "What does Delphi think?"

I looked at Delphi, _"As long as they make no move to harm her, I think it would be best for her to remain here."_ I frowned at the stark contrast to her earlier words. The shift in her words had me even more worried.

I relayed her message exactly, "I see," Samuel thought for a moment, "Do you remember the 'shield spell' I taught you last year.

My brows knit together in confusion. "Yes, but isn't that meant for demons?" I asked.

"You should know that any spell can be modified. All you have to do is reword it so that it applies to vampires." He explained.

The spell he wanted me to do required me to use my own blood to draw wards and a strong amount of power that normally took at least two witches to pull off; most of the time though it took between four or five. I would need to summon a few of my other contracted spirits to keep me safe while I worked. I sighed, "Alright, Charlie is out but I don't know when he'll be back, I'll do it tonight." I wouldn't want him to walk in on that, it would be really difficult to explain.

"I would prefer you do it as soon as possible but I understand." He paused and his voice appeared more cheerful when he spoke again, "So, how was school today?"

I talked to him until I heard Charlie's car pull in. "Charlie's home, Tell Maggie I miss her and that I'll call her soon."

"Will do, I'm proud of you for getting past your anger and really trying. I'll talk to you later Bella."

I smiled, missing him even more, "Ok Samuel, good night."

"Night Bella." He hung up and Charlie walked into the kitchen; right through Delphi who was floating by the refrigerator.

He didn't say anything and I had a feeling that he wasn't sure what to say. "How's Samuel?" he asked. He must have heard the end of my conversation.

"Good," I said. We made small talk until I felt like it was a good time to go up to my room and do my homework.

I waited until about midnight before I dared to start the ritual. I cast my circle and took a deep breath. I took my athame and cut my hand, letting my magic charged blood pool in one of my Silver bowls.

When I had enough, I wrapped my hand in gauze. I called three of my contracted spirits, Ginger (a Fire witch from the 60's), Lilly (an Air witch from the witch trials in Salem), and Sophia (a Water witch from Spain).

 _"Is she really doing this?"_ asked Sophia.

Ginger nodded, _"She must if she's to keep safe."_

Lilly was floating above me, _"this is the spell that got Lilly caught."_ she commented. Lilly always referred to herself in the third person and was always a bit _off_. She was more unpredictable than most ghosts tended to be. I got the feeling that she hadn't been quite _stable_ in life either.

 _"What do you need us to do?"_ asked Ginger.

"Keep me safe," I said holding the bowl with my blood and added essential oils of sage, sandalwood, cedar, and pine. "I'll be exhausted after this and I won't be able to defend myself should anything happen." Stirring it with my finger I called a great amount of my power. I began to chant the modified spell.

 **"Blood and bond of mine,**

 **Help me to bind;**

 **Repel those with no soul,**

 **With eyes as black as coal;**

 **Those with un-beating hearts**

 **Those with non-working parts."**

I chanted it for five minutes and my legs felt weak the blood I was stirring began to tingle against my finger. **"As I will it, So Mote it be."** My energy all but left me and I almost dropped my bowl.

 _"Bella!"_ Sophia was screaming at me to get my attention. I looked up to see that Ginger was holding flames and glaring at my window.

A Vampire sat crouched on the sill, having opened my window. I drew a protection rune with shaky hands on the lower corners of the sill quickly. A shudder of power rang out and forced the vampire back. He hissed; in the light of the street lamps, I saw that it was Edward from school.

I got up on jelly-like legs and copied the rune on my door and the corners of my room. The bowl was now empty and energy from the blood was still sizzling in the air. I collapsed against my dresser breathing heavy, the wards now up I'd used all my adrenalin.

 _"Bella are you alright?"_ Sophia floated over to check me. _"Let me see your hand,"_ Her cold hands took my injured hand and mumbled a spell in beautiful Spanish, magic was only worked with the witch's native language. Water cooled my headed skin and knit the cut together. _"Better?"_ She asked.

I nodded and tried to stand. "I need to clean up," I said weakly.

Ginger stopped me, _"No, you need sleep."_

"But Charlie will see," I tried weakly to get past her.

 _"We'll take care of that, you just sleep."_ She pushed me back to my bed and sleep was almost instantaneous .

* * *

 **So just a shout out to anyone interested, I'm looking for a Beta reader!**

 **The person must be able to do the following:  
**

 **-Find spelling errors**

 **-Correct Grammar use**

 **-Give plot feedback (give me your opinion on the direction I'm taking this story)**

 **-Provide constructive criticism**

 **-Quality Checks (Is it any good?)**

 **If you're interested in applying please send me a PM and I'll look over your Beta Profile. If you don't have one I'll look at the writing you've posted.**

 **Thanks!**

 **~Belle**


	4. Chapter Four--Cathrine

**Authors Note :**

 **I love the feedback from everyone! I'm still looking for a Beta so if you're interested please PM me.**

 **So this chapter we have Bella's first dream. Be sure to tell me what you think of it and I would love to hear your theories! I find it highly entertaining that many people hate Bella in the previous chapters. You aren't alone, I did too but I really think it makes her more real. No worries though, her attitude will get better.**

 **Read on and enjoy!**

* * *

 **The next morning** I woke to my alarm clock once again. I tried to ignore it and snuggled into my pillow. Last night came back in a rush and I sat straight up. My alter was back in the trunk, and the runes I'd painted on the walls were covered with furniture in a way that made it look like nothing had moved.

Delphi was in the rocking chair watching me with worried eyes, _"are you alright?"_ she asked. _"You used a lot of power yesterday."_

I nodded, "I'm fine," I whispered and checked my hand. There wasn't even a scar. I got up and showered putting on another pair of jeans and a polo.

Charlie was making breakfast when I came down, "Morning Bella," his eyes stayed focused on the eggs.

"Morning," I said.

I must have sounded tired because he turned to look at me. "Wow you look tired. Did you stay up late last night?" he asked.

"Yeah," I admitted taking a cup of coffee and adding cream and sugar, "I was working on a packet for Biology." Not a lie, but that hadn't nearly taken all night.

"I'll call the school and you can stay home if you want," he offered.

I smiled to myself, Mom wouldn't have ever let that happen and I got the feeling that he was trying a little too hard. "I'll be fine. I'll just have some coffee and go to bed earlier tonight."

He looked concerned, "If you're sure," he paused and served me a some eggs and bacon, "I was thinking, maybe we should get you a car."

I looked at him confused, "I can't afford a car," I admitted. Mom had left me money but I wouldn't get it until I turned eighteen. Sure I got an allowance monthly but it couldn't pay for a car.

"Well, there are a few used ones in town that are going cheap," he hedged. "I'd buy one out right but I don't know what you'd like."

I narrowed my eyes, "you're offering to buy me a car?"

Charlie looked at his plate, his cheeks turning red. "Yeah, I thought it would let you sleep in a little longer and you could go meet friends after school."

I wasn't sure how to feel. Sure I had a license and was thinking about it, but I didn't feel comfortable letting him buy something like that yet. "I don't want you to spend your money like that." I said flushing red.

"What if we set a limit and you could pay me back?" he offered.

It was such a tempting offer, "Will you let me cook from now on?" I asked. Charlie was a hopeless cook. Mom wasn't that good either but Maggie had taught me quite a bit and I was pretty good as long as I had a recipe to work from.

Charlie smiled widely, "Deal, we can go after school if you want."

I almost said yes but then remembered that Angela had invited me to a ritual tonight. "Actually a girl from school, Angela, invited me over to study tonight," I lied. I almost asked if I could go but thought it would say the wrong thing. So, I let the question imply itself.

"Angela Weber?" he asked, "she's a good kid. She really helps her folks with those twins." He paused taking some of his own eggs, "Ok, We can go tomorrow."

"Thanks Charlie," I smiled and put my empty plate into the sink, washing it and setting it to dry. I still didn't feel comfortable calling him dad.

"No problem," He did the same and checked the clock, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," I grabbed my bag and went with him to the cruiser.

School was fairly boring. The only thing of importance was that Edward was missing, not that I truly cared.

The girl from my Spanish class, Jessica I remembered, was going on about a dance when she suddenly stopped and giggled. I raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Jasper is staring at you," She whispered.

I glanced over and sure enough he was staring at me with Whiskey colored eyes. That jolt of deep inexplicable recognition flooded me again. I looked away, "I wonder why." I said acting as if I wasn't really concerned.

"I don't know but he's walking over here." I tensed and looked again. Sure enough, he was gliding over the white floor of the lunchroom over to my table.

"Miss Dwyer?" his voice held a southern drawl that made Jessica sigh longingly. The feeling that I knew him was practically screaming in my head though I still couldn't place how I would have known him. "Can I speak to you privately?" He was quite polite for a vampire.

I glanced at Angela who looked at tense as I felt, "Uh...sure." I got up and followed him out of the lunchroom.

The hall he lead me to was completely empty. He turned on me, his whiskey colored eyes intense, "What the hell did you do to Edward?" he demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Jasper growled, a deep and angry sound that made me shudder, "Don't play innocent, witch." He snapped saying witch as if it were a derogatory word. "Edward went hunting last night and never returned."

I narrowed my eyes, "I didn't do anything to your seethe brother. He tried to attack me during a spell, I protected myself." I crossed my arms over my chest, "Last I saw he was outside my window hissing like a snake."

His eyes narrowed, "he tried to attack you?" He asked. "How did you keep him off?" he asked.

"My spell," I answered, "it was for protection."

Jasper's lips moved rapidly as if he were speaking but all I could hear was a buzzing sound, "Tell me about your spell," he finally spoke to me. I raised my eyebrow and he amended his command to a question, "What can you tell me about your spell?"

I shrugged, "Not much, it's not my spell so all I can tell you is what I used. I needed oils of Sage, Sandalwood, Cedar, Pine; and my blood." Standard educate was that no spell was to be completely repeated to anyone without the creators given consent. I couldn't tell him the spell I used because the spell belonged to Samuel.

"You Stupid Witch!" Jasper swore, "That's why! You blood calls to him."

My eyes widened, "His Singer?" I'd read about it in one of my ancestors spell books, they'd said that some blood has a stronger call to vampires than others. I glowered at him, "I wouldn't have used that particular spell if I'd have known."

"What right do you have to know that?" Jasper demanded his anger darkening his eyes.

I continued to glare at him, despite the danger in doing so. "It is _my_ life in danger! Thus I have a right to know."

Jasper sighed, still frustrated. "Fine, I apologize." He paused, and when he spoke again he sounded more relaxed. "I don't suppose you would be willing to help us find him?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Fine, come by my house tomorrow night around midnight. Bring something of Edwards for the spell."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, "won't your father be unhappy with a visitor that late?"

"Not if you use my window," I countered.

"Like Edward?" Jasper asked skeptically.

"He wasn't invited, you will be. Use a stick to knock on my window, then say 'Isabella Marie Dwyer, may I enter your space?' I'll respond then you can enter."

"Alright, thank you," he said before walking away.

My chest felt like a stone was pulling me down. His reactions in our conversation had me feeling upset for a reason I couldn't fathom. Besides, his thoughts of me didn't matter. At least that's what my mind was trying to convince my chest of.

That after school I went home with Angela. The ritual with Angela's coven was simple and quick. Her mother reminded me of Maggie. Her dad was surprising, not only was he a mundane, but he was a minister at the local church. Once we were done she took me home in time to meet Charlie at the door.

My dreams that night were a first. When my mother died I'd had nightmares, but I'd never had a nightmare like _this_ before. It felt so real _..._ so terrifying...

* * *

 _"Come on Catharine!" I turned away from the flower beds. I was wearing a pale blue Victorian style dress and my feet felt like I was wearing some sort of high heeled shoes._

 _"Thomas slow down! You'll hurt yourself!" I called out to a little boy running around like little boys do. I instantly knew that we were siblings._

 _Then I was grabbed from behind. An inky black hand covered my mouth and the other snaked around my waist. The inky hand stopped my scream of terror as he dragged me away from the path._

 _"Ah my sweet Mary, I've found you." The voice was distinctly male and deep but sounded masked, like when television disguised someone's voice. "How wonderful to see you again. I waited for you. So long. Why did you make me wait?"_

 _I began to shake and wondered who this Mary was and why he would address me so. I kept trying to scream to no success. I was spun around and backed into a tree, the hand still over my mouth. The figure before me was like a huge shadow; a large male like figure that was completely inky black. His face had no defining features._

 _He took out a knife and ran it over my cheek. I felt the cold metal bite my skin, "You know I would love to hear your screams. You're voice was always so sweet." He ran is nose over my neck, and I began to cry. "How should I punish you this time?" He mused pulling back. He ran the knife down my neck. "You're blood is such a lovely color. It suits you better that this awful blue." His knife cut the fabric of my bodice making me cringe. Was this really happening to me?_

 _When he reached my navel he paused, "Let's dye this dress a new color," the knife sunk into my abdomen. Pain flared all over, "Ah much better, but I think it needs even more."_

 _He removed the knife from my abdomen causing a sickening squelch and moved the knife to my chest right over my breast._

 _He leaned close and whispered in my ear, "three down," the knife sank into my chest and I saw my blood splash on his chest. I looked at him horrified, why would he do this? What did I do to him to make him do this? I'd never even met this man "Seven to go." His words were a whisper as blackness engulfed me._

* * *

 **Don't forget to let me know what you think or your theories, I love constructive criticism so if you have any complaints please let me know. If you have questions feel free to ask in the reviews or send me a PM. That way I can address them in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for the support!**


	5. Chapter Five--Searching

**Authors Note:**

 **Huge Chapter Dump Incoming! (Four total with two more coming soon after (within a week or so I hope))**

 **I've been working on this a bit lately. Honestly, it's changed quite a bit from what I have posed on here; but I'll give you all I have of this version. I may try and continue it but I make no promises. I can post the new version if anyone is interested.**

 **Thanks for the support! I'd love to hear your theories or thoughts so don't forget to review!**

 **Luv,**

 **Belle**

* * *

Charlie burst through my door with his gun in hand. "Bella!" seeing no obvious threat he came over and shook my shoulder. "Bella it's alright." I stopped screaming but began to shake. "What's wrong?"

My eyes were wide, staring into space. "N...nightmare." I held myself, "so real."

"It's okay, it was just a dream." He squeezed my shoulder.

"Thanks Charlie," I never thought that I would desire his presence, or even be glad for it. Right now though I was so glad that he was there. Sure, I would have preferred to have Maggie or Samuel but Charlie was an alright stand in.

"You want me to stay?" he looked a little awkward but more concerned than anything else.

I shook my head. "I'm alright now, thank you Charlie."

He gave me a wary look but left my room. When I felt the chill of a ghost in my room I expected to see Delphi but instead saw Gloria. Her ghost was tinged the red of a violent death. Her dress was a simple brown with a square neckline and a white cloth over her hair. " _Hello Bella_." her voice held a comforting Scottish lilt. Her face was soft and her smile was concerned and kind.

Gloria didn't come and see me often. So I was surprised to see her standing in my room, "Long time no see Gloria," I whispered.

She nodded and sat on my bed, "Are you alright?" she asked taking my hand. She must have seen my answer in my eyes, " _A leanbh na páirte._ " **(My Dear Child)** " _Do you want to talk about it?_ "

"It was so real." I felt myself shaking again. "I don't know when it was but the dress looked like it was Victorian. I was a woman named Catharine. A man that was black as ink..." I paused closing my eyes to try and calm down. "I couldn't see his face. He...He killed me."

Gloria's eyes became even more concerned. " _You know we would never let anyone hurt you_." She pulled me close but it wasn't as comforting as she meant it to be. Ghosts were cold as a freezer and felt like jellied cobwebs. The gesture was comforting none the less.

"I know," She let me go, "Gloria, is it possible to see your own past lives?"

Many witches believed that the gods gave us multiple lives, I was one of those. Gloria frowned, " _I don't know. Delphi would be a better one to ask._ "

For some reason I didn't feel like I should ask her. I trusted her completely but for some reason this dream felt like something I shouldn't share. "Alright, I was just curious."

" _Would you like me to sing you to sleep_?" she asked rubbing my shoulder.

"Sure," Gloria had a beautiful voice especially when she sang in Gaelic. Her voice began softly as she sang a lovely lullaby. ("A noble Maiden Fair" from Brave)

Though I didn't dream again I was still sleepy when I went to breakfast. Charlie looked worried for me, "Hey Bella."

"Morning," I mumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I shook my head, "It was just a dream." He looked skeptical but didn't press for more information, for which I was glad.

"Are you still up for car shopping?" he asked while I made up a bowl of cereal.

"I still don't like you spending that much on me, but yes."

Charlie was smiling when I looked at him, "really Bella this is more for me than you." He then looked into his coffee intently. "I want you to be happy here."

That made me freeze. The amount he cared, how worried he was for me. "Thank you."

We were both quiet for a moment, "are you ready?" Charlie asked finally?

"Yeah," I put my bowl in the sink and grabbed my backpack.

 **At Lunch** , Jessica questioned me about my encounter with Jasper. "So what did he want?" she demanded.

I shrugged "He just asked if I would take notes for Edward. He's really sick and needs to have his homework collected." I lied smoothly.

She didn't look convinced, "come on Bella, there has to be more than that."

I shook my head, "nope, really there's nothing more."

Jessica gave an exasperated groan, "well do you like him?"

"Not really," I took a bite of my sandwich.

Jessica gasped, "What?! Why not? Are you already dating someone?"

"He's not my type." I said simply, "and no, I'm not dating anyone," Honestly, dead and blood sucking aren't what turn me on.

"Hot isn't your type?" She demanded. "Are you..." she paused and leaned in, and began to whisper, "gay?"

"No!" I said almost too loudly.

"I mean it's okay if you are."

"Jess, I'm not gay." I assured her. "I just don't date. I'm too busy with school." True, but before I'd moved I'd been in a private school in all AP classes.

"You're no fun Bella," Jessica turned to talk with Lauren.

Looking over at the vampire in question, I saw he was smirking.

 **After School** Charlie showed me four cars. The first two were beat up sedans and were priced way too high. The third was an ancient truck that I was sure wouldn't run anymore. The last one was a Jeep from the 80's. I knew that I wanted it when I saw the 4x4 button inside. It drove nicely and was a fair price.

"What do you think?" Charlie asked when the owner left us alone to talk.

"I like it," I admitted. "It's a better price than the others and it has four wheel drive."

Charlie nodded, "that'll be nice when it snows."

"Are you sure you still want to buy..." Charlie cut me off.

"I want to," he repeated. "So, you like it?"

"Yeah," I turned red while looking at the black Jeep. It said Laredo and had silver stripes with a large chrome grill and a soft top.

"Okay," he went over to the owner and seemed to haggle with him until they came to an agreeable price. They shook hands and Charlie handed the man a check. He tossed me the keys with a large smile on his face, "Happy Early Birthday. I know that it's not until next week but I thought you'd need the car."

My eyes widened. I wasn't even aware that Charlie knew when my birthday was let alone how close it was. I was touched that he knew and remembered. "Thank you." I looked at the keys with reverence. Normally I was a poor gift receiver. I didn't like people spending money on me for no reason. _I'll let it slide just this once_ I thought.

Charlie convinced me to drive the new Jeep around town before coming home. It needed gas anyway. I was now very glad that I'd been taught how to drive manual transmission back in Phoenix, because the Jeep was a stick shift.

"How was it?" He was referring to the gas prices.

"About average. It had a quarter of a tank left but it won't be cheap to fill." I sat with the text book from my biology class to study.

 **At Midnight** , I heard a tapping on my window. Jasper was crouched on the branch outside like a cat. "Isabella Marie Dwyer, may I enter your space?" He asked repeating the words perfectly.

I nodded, "Yes, Jasper Whitlock, you may enter."

He approached the window cautiously, placing his hand on the sill before leaping in landing with no more than a soft thump. "Did you bring an object of Edwards?" I asked.

Jasper nodded and held out a button up shirt. "This was the last thing he wore."

I nodded taking the shirt to my alter which was fully set. "Kneel here." I indicated a spot that would be behind me in front of my alter and I cast my circle. It was hard to ignore the vampire in my room and had to center myself before starting my spell.

I took out my pendulum, a clear quartz crystal attached to a silver chain. Quarts was great for holding energy so for spells like this it was perfect. I wrapped it in the shirt, "I need you to stay quiet, or I won't be able to channel the right energy." I told Jasper then began my chant.

"Crystal of power,

Charge now in this hour."

I focused on Edward's unique energy signature in his shirt. It was sort of like cold sunshine and music. As I chanted, the pendulum began to leach Edward's energy from the shirt. Then took some of my own to power my spell. It took almost five minutes but when I opened my eyes I was satisfied. The crystal was glowing softly in my palms and was giving off a warmth of power.

I took out a map of Washington. I had an atlas underneath it if I needed a bigger map. I began to swing the pendulum and whispered my spell,

"Seek and find,

The one to whom I did bind.

With my power, find the place,

In which he dwells in space.

Allow me to see,

As I will it, so mote it be."

I let go and the pendulum began to spin on its own for a moment before freezing in midair and shot to a place on the map. I looked closer. "Are you familiar with this area?" I slid the map to Jasper.

He looked at the map closely. "Yes, that's Mount Rainier."

"I don't have any maps closer to the area so this is as good as I can get." I marked the area and handed him the map. "Let me close my circle and you can leave." I stood and closed my circle.

"Thank you for your help Bella." He leaped out my window. I cleaned up my alter and went to bed. My dreams felt the same as the one from yesterday, but it was a differen


	6. Chapter Six--Belle

_"I'm going to play cards with the boys." My husband called._

 _"When will you be back sweetie?" I asked looking out an archway holding a dish in my hands._

 _"Not sure, Tony has a good bottle of whiskey he wants to share." My husband was wearing a suit that didn't have a tie and had the top button unbuttoned._

 _I didn't like that he was going out to drink, "Ok, I'll leave you a plate in the oven."_

 _He smiled and came over to me, "I love you Belle," he said kissing my cheek._

 _I smiled back, "I love you too. I'll see you in the morning."_

 _The next thing I knew, I was in bed and really hot. I opened my eyes and panicked. My hands and legs were tied to my bed posts._

 _"Hello again Mary," said a familiar voice. My eyes darted to a inky black figure at the end of my bed. I screamed and tried to get away from him. "I really do enjoy your scream."_

 _I then saw the source of the heat. My curtains were on fire and it was spreading to the carpet. "I'm not Mary! Who are you and why are you doing this?"_

 _"Oh Mary," he came over to me and ran a hand over my cheek, "You always ask. I thought by now you would remember."_

 _The flames blazed catching my dresser. "Let me go!"_

 _"Mary, Mary, you know I can't do that." Fire climbed up the walls and the ceiling began to creak. "Well, it looks like I have to go now. Don't worry, you only have two left." He kissed me and I fought to get away. "Farewell number eight."_

I gasped and sat up. My skin felt like I'd been standing in the sun for too long. When Charlie didn't burst through my door I fell back into bed.

 _"_ _Bella?"_ The deep voice belonged to one of my male spirits. Joseph was younger than me by a few years or so. He had on an old fashioned pair of trousers and a ragged shirt full of holes. He was tinted yellow, in my experience yellow tended to signal a death by supernatural forces. He hadn't shared is story with me but if I had to guess I would say he was eaten by a vampire. _"_ _Are you alright?"_

I took a breath, "Yes Joseph I'm fine."

He raised an eyebrow, _"_ _You're a bad liar."_ He sat cross legged on the floor by my bed.

"I'm fine," I pressed.

He shook his head, _"_ _Nope, you're not. Tell me."_

"Really Joe, it was just a dream," I could see that he wasn't buying it.

 _"_ _They're never just dreams, you should know that."_

I looked at the ceiling and gave in. I described the dreams I'd had both last night and just now.

 _"_ _I think the gods are trying to tell you something,"_ he decided after a few minutes of thought.

"Obviously," I said sarcastically looking over at him.

 _"_ _Maybe they're warnings,"_ he offered. _"_ _Someone you haven't met yet is a danger to you."_

I rolled my eyes, "That's helpful."

 _"_ _Don't blame me,"_ he held up his hands. _"_ _I'm just trying to help. Speaking of, what's up with that vampire whom was here?"_ I noticed him tense as he asked.

"I was helping him find his brother." I began.

 _"_ _Why is that any of your business?"_ he interrupted.

"Because when I cast my shield spell, it caused him to lose control. It was my fault because I used blood. I should have known better."

 _"_ _I wouldn't trust a vampire as far as I could throw them."_ He commented.

"I know," I sat up, obviously I wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. "Samuel made sure to remind me often."

 _"_ _You still shouldn't trust them."_

"Something tells me that vampires are the least of my problems right now."

Joseph frowned, _"_ _how do you know the figure in your dreams isn't a vampire?"_ he demanded.

"Call it a witch's intuition," I answered then shrugged, "I can't explain it, but I know that he's not a vampire; but also not human."

 _"_ _Have you asked Delphi about all this?"_ He floated so that we were eye level.

"She's been avoiding me," I half lied. She was but that wasn't the only reason I hadn't told her yet.

 _"_ _Bella,"_ his voice took on a warning tone.

"What?" I demanded, "It's true."

 _"_ _Delphi wouldn't ignore you like this. Why haven't you asked?"_ Part of me hated how he could see right through me.

"Will you swear to not say anything to anyone?" I asked.

His eyes widened, _"_ _Is it that bad?"_

I shrugged. "I don't know."

 _"_ _I won't say a word,"_ he promised.

"I just have a bad feeling." I hugged my knees, "I've never doubted Delphi being trustworthy, but I just get this feeling that I shouldn't tell her anything."

 _"witches intuition?"_ Joe asked.

"Yeah, she seemed really off sense my first day of school." I frowned as I remembered it.

 _"Well, you did just tell her that there were vampires here,"_ he tried to reason.

"But she was worse than Lilly on a bad day." Which was a scary thought, last time that happened there was a tornado. "One moment she's telling me to run away after all her effort to get me to get along with Charlie," I leaned back against the headboard, "the next she was encouraging me to stay."

Joe frowned, _"ok, that_ is _odd,"_ he allowed. _"That's not like her at all."_

 __"I know, she's been odd ever sense." I rubbed my face, fatigue finally showing itself.

 __ _"go back to bed, I'll watch over you. "I yawned then relaxed into bed. "Thanks Joe."_

 __ _ **The next morning**_ _,_ much to my displeasure, the ground and most of everything else was covered in snow. I sighed, "I miss Phoenix." I chose one of my thicker sweaters and gazed longingly at my shorts.

Charlie was just leaving when I came downstairs. "Morning Bella, I put chains on the Jeep's tires. The roads are pretty slick so be careful, driving to school. "

"Thanks Charlie, I will." again I was touched by how much he cared.

"I'll see you tonight, have a good day," He stepped outside with a small wave.

I left later that I usually would have because I wasn't sure where to park. I thought that leaving later would allow me to follow the other students. I was very glad that Charlie had put chains on my tires, the roads were like ice despite the sand and salt.

Math was a nightmare. I've never been very good with anything above algebra and it was the only class that I was doing badly in.

"I thought you were, like, a genius." Jess commented as we walked to lunch.  
"I never said that I was," I said raising an eyebrow.

Jess was about to say something else when she giggled, "Hey look who's waiting for you." She indicated with her head toward the cafeteria door. Leaned against it was Jasper, wearing cowboy boots and faded jeans. My head flared with a headache and I got the image of him on the back of a horse. This recognition was beginning to drive me insane.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" the accent that always coated his voice strengthened the image and for some reason I saw him in an army uniform.

"Sure, Jess I'll see you inside." Jess giggled again her eyes darting between me and Jasper.  
When she was gone Jasper laughed the sound making my chest tighten. "She's suspicious of you. I think that she's going to ask if we're dating."

I rolled my eyes and followed him to another deserted hallway. "I've already told her no."

"Then what did you tell her yesterday?" he asked sounding almost friendly.

"That you asked me to take notes for Edward in Biology." I paused. "Speaking of, did you find him?"

"He was right where you said he was. He'll be visiting some friends of ours in Alaska for a little while. He wants Alice to stay here though to keep humans from gossiping too much. Alice also wanted me to thank you for your help."

I nodded, "That makes sense, I'm glad I could help."

He nodded to me and went into the lunch room. I sat at the same table with Jess and company. "What did he want this time?" she asked.

"He asked if I could type my notes for Edward, my notes aren't legible." My handwriting _did_ look like chicken scratch.

"Then why did he want you to take notes for Edward?" Jess asked.

"I'm his lab partner," I took a bite of my sandwich.

 **After School** I stayed to get help with my math and by the time I left the parking lot was empty. It _looked_ empty anyway. The snow had melted during the day leaving only wet pavement. A shiver ran down my spine, not like when a ghost was around; this was like I was being watched. A quick look around confirmed that I was alone. I quickly got in my jeep and drove off.

My dreams didn't relent that night. Instead they seemed more vivid than before.

 _I smoothed a navy blue dress over my corset while my sister helped me with my buttons. Our parents were celebrating their anniversary with a party tonight._

 __ _"I heard James is coming tonight," my sister informed me. She looked stunning in her pink gown. The lack of a corset gave her more shape than my dress did me.  
"Did you?" I made like I was fixing my hair._

 __ _"I also heard that he's going to ask you to dance." she finished my buttons and gave me a knowing smile.  
I just hummed and focused on my face. applying more powder. The music began downstairs, "Come on!" my sister took my hand and dragged me quite un-lady-like to the white ballroom. _

___We greeted guests with our parents for a while before a handsome blonde man with green eyes, James, asked me to dance. In the middle of the song, I was tapped on the shoulder. "Excuse me?" the voice was just like before and when I turned around a inky figure stood behind me in a waiters uniform. "I am in need of Miss. Susan for a moment. The chef would like to speak with you."_

 __ _A fear was building in my chest but I simply curtsied to James and apologized for my departure. I followed the man through a maze of hallways until we suddenly appeared outside. "Do not waste my time." I warned. "My family's guests await me." I turned to leave but he grabbed me._

 __ _His fist connected with my face; before I could scream his black hand covered my mouth and he dragged me to a wagon with a large draft horse harnessed to it. I tried to scream but all that could be heard is a squeak as a rag was forced into my mouth and held there with his tie._

 __ _I tried to hit him but he caught both of my hands, tying them behind my back then bound my feet together. "Did you think changing your name again would fool me Mary?" he must have me confused with someone else. Perhaps I looked like this Mary and he didn't know. I shook my head and looked at him pleadingly but he just covered the wagon with a tarp._

 __ _Hours later the wagon stopped and the tarp was removed. "Hello again Mary." There was disappointment him his voice when he spoke again, "Haven't I told you blue isn't your color?"_

 __ _I began to cry and tried to tell him he was mistaken but he just grabbed my ankle and yanked me out of the wagon and over his shoulder like a sack of grain._

 __ _I was bound to a chair at my waist and ankles before he removed his tie and the rag from my mouth. I screamed and sobbed in an effort to gain anyone's attention. surely there was someone around to hear me.  
"I love when you scream Mary," he ran a hand over my ruined hair. "You must have remembered."_

 __ _"I am not Mary! Who are you? What have you done with me?" I demanded still crying._

 __ _He grabbed my face then slapped me, "You know better than to lie to me Mary."_

 __ _"But...I...I'm not...Mary!" I sobbed._

 __ _This time he took out a knife tutting at me like he would a child. "You never learn your lesson," he struck out with the knife, slicing my dress open, "I've told you before Mary, you look better in red."_

 __ _I screamed struggling against my bonds as he made a long cut between my breasts where he'd cut open my dress. "Please! L...let me g...go! W...what have...I...I done to...y...you?" I choked out._

 __ _He pressed the knife to my throat, "You know exactly what you did." He put the knife down and put a rope around my neck. "You left me."_

 __ _"But I don't know you!" I saw that he held the other end of the rope. When he tugged on his end the length around my neck tightened. A noose; Oh God he was going to kill me! "This is all a misunderstanding!"_

 __ _He made me stand on my chair and pulled the rope tight as he stood on a stool. "But you do know me." He reached up grabbing the rope as high as he could. "I would love to hear you scream more but our time is at an end for now." He paused. "Four down." He jumped from the stool, the rope pulling me from the chair. My lungs tried to gain air but the noose was too tight. Before my world went dark I heard him say, "Six to go."_


	7. Chapter Seven--Major of Our Heart

I sat up gasping for air, my hands went to my throat. I could still feel the rough rope tightening around my neck and smell the awful breath of my captor. These dreams were surely not just dreams. Nothing could feel this real and not have another meaning. The only question was what that meaning could be.

I looked around my room and saw Matthew, my other male spirit leaning against the wall. He was my guardian, my first spirit and protector. He was tall and looked to be in his early thirties. His hair had been brown and was cut short. _"So, this is what Joseph was worrying about."_ Matthew's voice was a deep tenor and had an accent that reminded me of London. Even though we'd met in southern California when I was three. Mom had taken a quick job from a local to rid their home of ghosts. Matthew found me playing on the front lawn with a doll and I asked him to be my friend. With his agreement my first contract was formed and when I was older it was preformed properly. His form was tinted green, the sign of a death by illness. _"What's going on Bella?"_ I open my mouth to deny that anything was going on but he raised an eyebrow at me, _"You know you're a bad liar even without saying anything. Just tell me what's going on."_

I sighed and retold my dreams in detail for him. "I don't know what the black figure is but I know he isn't human or vampire." I sighed in frustration.

Matthew nodded, _"Have you spoken with Delphi on this?"_ he asked.

I looked down and bit my lip, "No, I feel like I shouldn't tell her." Before he could say any more I began to quickly explain, "She's been acting strange and hasn't been around lately. I know she's old but even for a spirit of her age she's acting strange."

Matthew frowned, _"While I approve, I understand. It started with the local seethe right? The same seethe that vampire who was here is from?"_

"Yes, but the vampires here have a sort of 'agreement' with the local witches. The vampire who was here asked for my magical assistance." I explained. Matthew's first concern was always my safety. I thought that it might be because of something that happened when he was alive but he wouldn't tell me anything of his life except that he'd died from illness. "That's also when the dreams started, but I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

 _"You should know better than to believe that,"_ he chastised, raising his eyebrow. _"Dreams are never just dreams."_

"But what am I supposed to do about them? The only common theme is my death by the figure." I was tired from the lack of sleep and frustrated. These dreams were keeping me up and my grades were showing it.

 _"Why don't you meditate on it?"_ Matthew suggested calmly. _"I would also call Samuel in the morning. He may offer some insight into these dreams."_

He was right, of course. I nodded taking a deep breath. I swung my legs over the side of my bed. "You're right."

He smirked, _"of course I am."_ When he wasn't acting all old-school knight, Matthew could be quite the cocky bastard.

"Shut up," I said glaring half-heartedly.

He winked and disappeared but the chill on my neck told me he was still here, watching over me. I rolled my eyes and went to my alter, taking out my supplies. The corner of a picture from one of the top spell books caught my eye. My mom's name was engraved on the cover. The picture was of me and my mom at my old school's culture fair. I was wearing the navy blue uniform of the school and my mother was in a green blouse and black slacks.

I smiled sadly at the picture. Her face was lit up with joy, and I felt the tears threaten to spill over.

Wiping my eyes I put the photo back where I'd found it, "I miss you mom." I whispered. She'd know what to do. She'd be able to help me. I wished fervently for the millionth time that I could summon her, if only for a moment. I couldn't thought, it was against the rules of nature and if I tried would lead me into the realm of Necromancy. Unlike spirit magic, necromancy was just like humans said; it could raise the dead and force spirits, living and dead to bend to the caster's will. The price wasn't worth it.

It took me a few minutes to clear my thoughts and calm my emotions before I fell into the trance of meditation.

 _"Beware," a female voice said in a distinct British accent. "He's coming."_

 _"Who is?" I tried to ask._

 _My question was ignored, "You are the last, you must find the protector." a second female said._

 _A third chimed in, "Our other half, he's close."_

 _"Closer than before," a fifth added._

 _"But it will end," yet another voice said. "_ He _will find you."_

 _"Who will find me? Who's coming and who is the protector?" I asked expecting no answer._

 _I was ignored again. "He always us," voice four spoke again._

 _I chose to not ask questions anymore, I would obviously get no answer from them._

 _"Where we fail," Began a sixth voice._

 _"You must prevail." a seventh finished._

 _A group of voiced began to speak next, maybe nine or ten if I had to guess._

 _"Love you must find,  
for _he _was never kind._

 _Major of our heart,  
from whom we can never part._

 _Closer than before,  
failure means nevermore._

 _Betrayal lingers; trust lost,  
all will pay a heavy cost._

 _Beware of_ him, _the one who hunts.  
Our soul the prize he wants."_

 _The poem ended and the second voice spoke again, "_ he _comes."_

 _"But we are new," the third voice pointed out._

 _"We have power," agreed the fifth voice._

 _"We have warning," the third voice said._

 _"We have hope," all the voices spoke again. Their voices echoed in my mind and I was pulled from my trance._

I grabbed a notebook and wrote down what I'd heard word for word. I read the poem several times but couldn't make much sense of it. First, who was this _him_ the voices mentioned. I also wondered were I'd heard the voices before. I was sure there was nine of them and all had sounded like I'd heard them before, from a movie or tv maybe. Why was love so important and who was this "Major of our heart?"

I rubbed my hand over my face in frustration. Not only did this not help, I was more confused than before. I thought that perhaps this _him_ was the figure from my dreams. Who had spoken to me though? I was greatful it was Saturday, when the sun began to peak over the horizon. Charlie saw I was awake, studying my math notes, and asked if I wanted to go fishing with him. When I politely declined he offered to stay home with me. I could tell he wanted to go though so I assured him I'd be fine.

I didn't call Samuel until later in the morning but it was still rather early for a Saturday.

"Morning Bella, why are you up so early?" Samuel seemed rather surprised, with good reason; I normally slept until late morning early afternoon.

"Samuel, I'm sorry to bother you so early but I need your advice." I hugged my pillow to my chest.

"What's wrong Bella?" he sounded concerned.

"Well, ever sense my first day of school, I've been having...nightmares," I began, "I'm always a different person but I'm always being killed by the same faceless black figure." I spoke quickly so I wouldn't lose my nerve. "I've been loosing sleep and I've been falling behind in school. I meditated today and I heard a poem. It was performed by several different female voices." I recited the poem word-for-word and the rest of what they said. Then waited to see what he'd say.

Samuel was quiet for a moment, "in your dreams, are you a mundane or a witch?" he finally asked.

I'd never thought about it, "I'm not sure but I think that I'm a mundane. I never use magic or even have magically related thoughts."

Samuel made a humming sound and I could almost see him scratching his beard in thought. "I can't say anything for sure, but I could guess that you are experiencing memories of your past lives through your dreams."

"Memories?" I asked confused. "Is that even possible?"

"I'd have to do some research but that's my best guess. From what you've told me, they sound like warnings." He paused. "I'm not sure what 'major of our heart' means; only you can know for sure."

I groaned in frustration, "I'm so confused Samuel! I'm scared, confused, and frustrated!"

"You know the gods have their ways, you'll understand in time." Samuel took on the fatherly tone that I knew from my childhood. "Is something else wrong?"

 _Damn him_ I thought, he knew me so well. I sighed, "How did you know?"

I could practically hear his smile when he spoke, "Just talent." Then he became serious, "What else is wrong Bella?"

"Well," I paused trying to decide if I should really say anything. "Have you ever recognized someone you've never met?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you meet someone new, have you ever felt like you already knew them? Like you were meeting an old friend?" I clarified.

"When I met Maggie," he said after a moment of thought. "why do you ask?"

"I...when I went to lunch on my first day of school and saw the vampires, I...I felt like that. You know that I've never met a vampire but I could have sworn that I...I knew him." I confessed.

"Have you considered that he's the figure in your dreams?"

"He's not," I said quickly. I couldn't really explain why I knew that but I just did. "The figure isn't human but he's not a vampire."

"Witch?" Samuel asked.

"He'd have to be a strong one, I would guess werewolf." I looked down at my lap, sorrow wove its way through my chest, "like the one who killed mom."

"That's a good prediction." He went quiet, "just be careful Bells, you call if you need anything the coven and I am always here for you."

I wiped tears from my eyes. "I will, thanks Samuel."

"Anytime Bella. Now," his tone got much lighter, "Tell me about Washington."

We talked for about an hour and a half, Maggie stole the phone after thirty minutes into the conversation. I spent the rest of the day slugging through math homework and cleaning when I had nothing else to do. The weekend passed much like that, Charlie spent Sunday watching football.

Monday morning was just a blanket of ice, my jeep only slid slightly. Once I got to school Jess cornered me.

"Tell me everything!" She demanded before English.

I shrugged, "There's nothing to tell, he wanted to tell me that Edward was still home sick and got the notes that I'd copied for him in biology."

"Please!" Jess scoffed, "that can't be it." she narrowed her eyes. "You _do_ like him." she said, "you lied when I asked before, you actually like him don't you?" she demanded.

"I do _not_ ," I said a little too quickly.

"You do!" Jess crowed, "You do! You do!"

"No I _don't_." I shook my head.

"Liar! You're blushing!" She giggled. "You should ask him to the winter formal."

No way, first I couldn't dance; second, the dance was on the anniversary of my mothers death. Even if I wanted to go I wouldn't have been a very good date. I had a ritual planned for that night. "No Jess." I said simply hoping she'd drop it.

"I'll ask him for you if your too afraid," she offered.

"I have plans that day, Jess. I can't go at all." I skimmed the poem we were going over.

She looked like I'd told her the world was ending. "You _can't go_." she repeated in disbelief.

"That's right," I closed my book, "Besides, I can't dance."

"I'm going to ask Mike." she took her seat.

"That's cool," I commented half heartedly. Jess was nice but she never shut up.

Math was a nightmare, I was completely lost all class so I asked Angela for help. We were going over my notes. "Wow Bella, You really are hopeless in math." Angela walked with me to biology after lunch.

"I _did_ tell you that," I told her. "Are you going to the dance?"

"Well," Angela paused, "I want to ask Eric but I don't think he likes me."

"You won't know if you don't ask," I pointed out. "Just ask, what's the worst he could say? 'no'?"

"I know," she mumbled and blushed.

The next morning, Jess was abnormally quiet. I found out why after first period. Mike Newton came up to me. He'd been overly helpful when I got here and sort of reminded me of a dog. "Hey Bella," He came up to me and I got a bad feeling.

"Morning Mike."

"Jessica asked me to the winter formal." He was turning red, yep I knew where this was going.

"That's awesome." I enthused. "What did you say?"

That obviously not what he wanted to hear. "I didn't tell her anything yet. I was wondering if you were going?"

Now this was tricky, I had to let him know I wasn't interested without hurting his feelings, "No, because I have plans that night and can't go." I hoped that would be enough, "you shouldn't make Jess wait too long, it's mean."

"Oh, right," his head hung slightly. "I'll see you later, Bella."

Jess was beaming when we met in Spanish. Mike had told her yes and she was gushing about it. She even managed to talk all class and after on our way to lunch. Angela informed me that she took my advice and was going with Eric.

"We need to go to Port Angels and look for dresses." Jess announced.

"Where?" I asked confused.

"It's the closest town with decent shopping, it takes only an hour to get there; but it's all we have." Jess turned to me, " You'll come too right?"

"But I'm not going to the dance."

"we need your opinion," Angela insisted, "Please?"

"I need to ask Charlie," I said reluctantly. "I'll text you after school."

When I got to my jeep after school it was raining. There was a strange feeling of dread and fear sitting in my stomach like a rock. the feeling grew the closer to home I got. I saw a strange car parked on the street by the house and my heart dropped. I was confused until the drive, pushing a wheelchair came into view. Pure terror swept through me.

The Driver was over six feet tall, had russet brown skin and shaggy black hair. His dark eyes were focused on me. I wanted to run but the old man in the wheelchair spoke.

"You must be Isabella, I'm Billy Black and this is my son Jacob. I'm a friend of Charlie's." His voice was deep and if I hadn't been so afraid of Jacob I may have found it comforting.

Thankfully, Charlie pulled in. "Hey Billy! What are you doing here" he came over and clasped Billy on the shoulder.

"Hoping to catch the game on your flat screen; and we brought some of Harry Clearwater's fish fry." he held up a bag that he'd been holding in his lap.

"Great," Charlie waved them in.

Matthew was on the stairs with an intense look. _"What's wrong?"_ he demanded. I darted my eyes to Jacob then back. Matthew nodded and stayed with me all night. I managed to stay in my room all evening once I made dinner. I had a math test on Friday and need to study.

That night my nightmares got worse...much worse. The first dream was a repeat. I was Catherine again. This time was different. The figure had a face.

 _I was about to chase after my brother when a hand with red-brown skin covered my mouth while a second snaked around my waist._

 _"Ah my sweet Mary," the voice sent a jolt of fear down my spine and I began to shake. "How wonderful it is to see you. I've waited so long, why did you make me wait?" Jacob's voice was in my ear. I screamed against his hand when I was forced against a tree I looked into Jacob's face._

 _The rest of the dream played out just the way it did before; but before I woke up the chorus of women sounded off._

 _"Where we fail,  
You must prevail._

 _Love you must find,  
for _he _will not be kind._

 _Major of our heart,  
From whom we shan't part._

 _We have been found,  
The Hunter's horn does sound."_


	8. Chapter Eight--Understanding

**Authors Note:**

 **Just really quick, I have a little bit of Jaspers POV at the end of this chapter. Don't forget to let me know what you think.**

 **Luv,**

 **Belle**

* * *

For the first time in a while, I didn't wake up on the verge of screaming. That didn't mean I wasn't still terrified though. Jacob was the killer in my dreams. With the new warning from my meditation. I knew it wasn't a coincidence.

I was sure of several things now. First, Jacob was here to kill me. Second, my dreams _were_ memories, despite the impossibility of such a thing; warnings from my past lives. Third, without help I would die; and I had a sinking feeling that I wouldn't be coming back again.

 _"Miss. Bella is ok?"_ Lilly was floating above me. _"Mr. Matthew says Bella is scared. He asked Lilly to protect Miss. Bella."_

"I'm fine Lilly." I assured her. Lilly was quite unique in more ways than one, the most important was that she wasn't actually contracted with me. I'd found her in an asylum on a field trip in my freshman year of high school. She only knew her name and asked if she could be my friend. I'd known she wasn't fully cognitive and said that I'd be her friend in a way that didn't bind her in a contract. I refused to form a contract with her, more because she didn't understand what that entailed and I didn't want to trap her. She chose to follow me and chose to answer when I called to her, but she was free to leave when ever she chose. Her spirit was tinted purple, a color I had yet to identify. Lilly always appeared in a hospital gown with no shoes and her short black hair looked un-cared for.

Lilly grinned, proud of herself. _"Lilly helps!"_ she crowed and clapped her hands while spinning in rapid circles. _"Lilly protects Miss. Bella."_

I smiled at her, "Yes, you did a good job."

she clapped, _"Yay! Lilly did good!"_ she flipped in the air. _"Lilly kept Miss. Bella safe!"_

 _"Thank you Lilly,"_ Matthew appeared next to my bed, _"I can protect her now."_

Once Lilly was gone a chill settled over me. I pulled my knees to my chest and bit my lip. "I had another dream. I was Catherine again, but this time the killer had a face and a voice. It was Jacob. I also got another poem,

"Where we fail,  
You must prevail.

Love you must find,  
for he will not be kind.

Major of our heart,  
From whom we shan't part.

We have been found,  
The Hunter's horn does sound."

I began to shake. "Jacob is the Hunter, the _him_ they kept talking about." I said.

 _"You sure?"_ Matthew asked. I nodded still shaking. _"Alright. Have you had any more thoughts on 'Major of our Heart'?"_

"No, only that they were talking about all of them, not just me." My eyes darted nervously to the window but I knew there wasn't anyone there.

 _"I was thinking, what if 'Major' was literal not just a symbol."_ Matthew sat on my bed.

I frowned, my brows knitting together in confusion. "What would it be then?"

 _"First thing that came to my mind was military. I thought that it could be an army term."_

"I don't know anyone in the army," I mumbled huddling closer to my knees. "Why can't they just tell me, 'hey this guy wants to kill you and this one will save you'? I hate that they love riddles so much."

Matthew chuckled and pat my shoulder, _"You'll figure it out."_ he gave me a reassuring smile. _"I have faith in you."_

"I don't," I admitted. Of all my spirits, I was always closet to Matthew. Not just because he was my first contract but he had this air about him that made me feel safe. I could tell him everything and anything. I honestly could say, now anyway, that I trusted him more than Delphi. Delphi had been one of my mother's spirits. When mom died, Delphi's contract dictated that I was to hold the contract. While I trusted her, Matthew had kept me safe in more situations than I cared to count. He was like the older brother that I'd never had.

 _"I do. I know everyone else does too."_ He squeezed my shoulder, his eyes soft and kind. _"We're here for you, always."_

I smiled at him warmly, "thanks Matthew, for everything."

He returned my smile. _"What sort of man would I be if I didn't help my Lady when she was in need?"_

I rolled my eyes, "But you're dead, so technically you aren't a man."

Matthew chuckled, the light banter calming me better than I'd imagined. _"Fine. Go back to bed Bella; I'll keep you safe."_

"Yes sir," I gave him a mock solute and lay back down. I was asleep in minutes.

 **The Next Morning** it was raining...again. I was afraid of icy roads but thankfully it wasn't that cold yet.

In English we'd moved on to Victorian Literature I still immensely enjoyed class. Math continued to be a nightmare, though Mr. Varner assured me I was getting a solid C. A fact that had me wondering how on earth I'd managed it.

I left Spanish with Jessica, who again asked me about the winter formal. I was about to remind her that I couldn't go when my feet suddenly left the pavement. I braced myself for an impact with the concrete, and my face began to reach for the frozen ground.

My face never met the pavement though. An arm was around my waist keeping me from hitting the ground. I expected Jess to say something about me falling and help me to my feet but instead I heard a Texas drawl that made my heart skip. "Easy there, you alright Bella?" Jasper asked setting me on my feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I fixed my coat as an excuse to avoid eye contact.

"I need to talk to Lauren before lunch, see you later Bella." Jess waved at me with a wink and smiled before running off.

"You sure you're alright?" Jasper asked.

I brushed off my pants more as an excuse to keep looking away than to clean them. "Yeah, I must have tripped."

"The rain from this morning froze. You stepped on the only un-salted patch," he explained.

"Just my luck I guess," I straightened. "Thanks for the save, guess I owe you one."

"No you don't; don't worry about it."

"How's Edward?" I asked.

"Alright, he's spending time with some friends of ours in Alaska. Alice wanted to go with him but it would have raised too many questions." He started walking with me to lunch.

"They're mates then?" I asked quietly.

Jasper nodded, "Yep."

"It must be hard on her having him so far for so long."

Jasper nodded, "she won't show it but it's really hard on her."

"You must have known her a long time." I guessed.

"Sense 1920," He spoke so quieter to avoid being over heard by passing students. "I admit, I fell for her at first."

I felt a pang of inexplicable jealousy. _Why should I be jealous?_ I wondered. We reached te cafeteria and I thanked him for catching me before joining Jess and my other friends.

"Talk!" demanded Jess before I even sat down.

I shrugged, "I slipped, he caught me; then walked with me to the cafeteria."

"Well, duh! There must be more," she demanded, most of the table was listening. "Do you like him? Don't lie to me this time."

"I don't know, he's nice I guess." I felt my cheeks heat up.

Jess caught my blush, "You do!" she shouted in excitement. "You're blushing!"

"Louder Jess, I don't think Seattle heard you." I said sarcastically.

"You should totally ask him to the winter formal," she said ignoring my sarcasm.

"Jess, I told you I can't." I was angry that she kept pressing me to go.

"Why not?" she wined.

I felt the grief well up and tears threatened to spill, I kept them back though as I answered. "It's the anniversary of my mothers murder." The memory was still raw even after five years, especially because of my dreams lately. It was made worse by the fact that I wouldn't be with my coven, I'd morn alone for the first time. "It will be six years to the day."

"Oh," she said softly. All conversation in the area around me stopped for an awkward moment. "you should ask him anyway."

"Jess!" Angela shocked everyone by shouting at her. The normally quiet witch was glaring at Jess, "Drop it!"

Jess looked down almost looking ashamed, "Fine." she mumbled, "but only for now." That was the best we would get from her for now.

Angela walked with me to biology. "Sorry about lunch but you looked upset."

"It's alright, I appreciate you speaking up for me. Thank you."

"No problem, if you want. I can ask my mom to hold a ritual before the dance." she offered.

I shook my head, "Thanks but I just want to be on my own for that. Thank you though."

Angela nodded, "Oh, before I forget. Mom got a call from someone in Port Angels looking for help with ghosts. Normally we just send Lauren but she swears that there aren't any there. The owner is sure that she's wrong and begged mom to send someone else. You're the only other spirit witch around; so would you be willing to come by the house and take a look?" she asked, "We'll pay you," she added before I could say anything.

"I'd be happy to help, but you can't pay me. I'm still a minor." I informed her. As a minor, I wasn't allowed to be paid by coven law; only adults could get paid for magical work through the coven.

"Really? I'm sure it'd be ok." she frowned.

"Really, besides I like helping out. Paying me isn't necessary." I smirked, "Unless you want to pay me by tutoring me in Math

She laughed, "deal." We walked into biology. The room was half full, "Just let me know when you're free and I'll tell mom so she can set something up with the client."

I nodded, "Ok, will do."

The rest of the day went quickly. I stood by my jeep looking for my keys in my bag afterschool, while also making sure I had all the books I needed for my homework that night. I dug deeper, my keys had fallen to the bottom underneath all my books. My hand closed around them when a strange sound caught my attention. I looked up to find the sound and saw Tyler Crowly's blue van screeching sideways over the ice covered parking lot, right for me.

Time stood still; was this the end? Were all my efforts to solve the mystery in vain? I closed my eyes, I guess it was my time to make a trip to the river Styx. _Hades here I come_ , I thought. I braced myself for the impact of being sandwiched between two cars. However, instead of the van I felt arms wrap around me tackling me to the ground. My eyes opened on reflex as I hit the pavement then the world spun as I was rolled under my jeep.

Tyler's van crashed into the side of my jeep and glass rained down tinkling against the ice.

"Shit, you alright Bella?" Jasper's voice caught me by surprise.

"Jasper? Yeah, I'm fine." I looked around to see that he'd placed himself between me and the van. His arms were still around me, making my skin tingle.

It took only a few seconds for the screaming to start. Many voices were calling my name.

"I'm ok!" I tried to shout but the screaming assured that I wasn't heard.

While the Teacher's tried to move Tyler's van I decided that I should thank Jasper for saving my life. "Thank you; you saved my life."

Jasper didn't answer, asking instead if I'd gotten hurt when I fell. "Just bruises," I assured him. "Maybe a headache later."

It was about then that the van was finally moved out of the way. Jasper slid out first then helped me up. Instantly I was surrounded by people, keeping the EMT's from getting to me.

Charlie's voice became louder as students were moved out of the way. "Bella!" he finally got through the crowd who backed away when his police uniform was recognized. "Bella, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I assured him, "Thanks to Jasper. Thank goodness he was standing so close."

Charlie nodded, "What happened?"

"The parking lot froze over during class, I was coming over to talk to Bella when I saw Tyler's van start to slide on the ice. I ran over and got her under the jeep before it hit." Jasper explained.

Charlie jotted down Jasper's account in a small notebook. "Ok," the ambulance left with Tyler. "I'll take you to the hospital myself."

"Charlie, I'm fine really," I insisted. "Just a few bruises and a headache." The look in his eyes made me stop, they were begging me to listen and just let him take me to the ER. His face seemed to have aged sense this morning. He needed this, to know I was really alright. So I gave in and let him take me to the ER. Jasper managed to disappear once we were in the lobby.

I was seated on a hospital bed, ironically Tyler was in the other bed. Charlie eventually closed the curtain, annoyed with the teen's constant apologies.

An empty chill settled in the room as a doctor entered. Behind him was Jasper who leaned in the door frame. The doctor must be from his Seethe.

"Good afternoon Chief Swan," the doctor shook Charlie's hand and looked at my chart.

"Dr. Cullen," Charlie greeted shortly.

"Hello Miss. Dwyer, looks like you were quite lucky, just a few bumps and bruises, and a minor concussion." Charlie seemed to relax greatly at the news that I wasn't dying. Dr. Cullen felt my head for bruises with icy fingers. "Just some over the counter pain medication if you need it." he made a few notes on my chart.

"Thanks doc," Charlie shook Dr. Cullen's hand again.

"Of course." He then went over to Tyler's bed.

Charlie turned to Jasper and held out his hand, "I don't know how to thank you for saving my daughter's life. I owe you a big favor Jasper."

"Not at all Chief. I was just in the right place at the right time," he said smoothly.

"I'll go get your discharge papers," Dr. Cullen lead Charlie out of the room.

Tyler was still in the next bed so I wasn't _really_ alone with Jasper. On my way out, Tyler tried to apologize yet again. I was grateful when Jasper lead me to a secluded empty hall on our way to the front to meet Charlie.

"Can I ask, why do you call your father by his first name?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"I just met him a few months ago." I said carefully, "It's a little complicated."

Jasper nodded and didn't press me for anymore information, "What do you think of Carlisle?"

"How can he work in a hospital?" I asked eagerly. The question had been rolling around my head sense I saw him.

Jasper laughed, "Centuries of practice."

I frowned, "Why bother though?"

"None of us _want_ to be monsters." He paused as a nurse came around the corner. He waited until she was gone to speak again. "That's why we go to school over and over again. We want to co-exist with humans, not just eat them."

His response had me surprised, "So, none of you..." I trailed off not wanting to say it out loud when we could be overheard.

He shook his head, "Animals only. We call ourselves vegetarians as an inside joke." he smirked before turning serious. "But we're still dangerous, as you should know."

I nodded, "No worries, I understand." I realized Charlie was probably looking for me. "Well, I owe you one. Let me know if you ever have a witchy favor."

I turned to go to the lobby, "Actually," I turned back around when he spoke, "Can you...speak with those who've...passed on?" he asked looking unsure.

I frowned, "That depends. I need a full name, even then it's up to the spirit if they want to talk. Who are you looking for?"

He hesitated, "Sarah Elizabeth Fletcher."

"Married name?" I asked. Jasper shook his head, "Anything special you want to know?"

"Just," he shifted from foot to foot. He looked more human than I'd ever seen. Whoever this "Sarah" was she must have been important to him. "Just ask her 'why?'," he said finally.

While vague I trusted that Sarah would understand his question. "Ok, I'll try; but I can't promise that she'll answer," I warned.

"I understand, thank you." I went to the lobby, wonder who "Sarah" was and what she'd meant to him.

Once I was able to convince Charlie that I wasn't dying I went to my room. Charlie went to bed at eleven, and I waited until two just to make sure he wouldn't come in.

Gloria was in the rocking chair when I went to my trunk. _"More dreams?"_ she asked.

"Not yet tonight." I told her. "I have a debt to repay."

 _"Lilly said that."_ Gloria floated over to kneel next to me. _"The vampire saved you today. Are you alright?"_

I nodded, "I'm fine," I began to set my alter up, "Have you ever heard of a vampire not feeding from humans?"

Gloria frowned, _"I've heard rumors of such a thing, why?"_

"The local seethe only feeds from animals. One of the members is a doctor at the local hospital." I shook my head, still finding it hard to believe.

Gloria's eyes widened, _"He's a doctor? How is that possible?"_

"Jasper said that Dr. Cullen has had centuries of practice." I cleansed my space with sage then lit some sweet grass.

 _"Who are you summoning?"_ Gloria asked.

"A woman by the name of Sarah Elizabeth Fletcher." I settled into a comfortable position.

 _"Do you want help?"_ she asked.

"Maybe," I allowed taking a calming breath, "I'll let you know."

She nodded, staying in the circle I cast.

Calling a spirit I didn't already know was a bit like picking up the phone and dialing random numbers. I just had to hope the right Sarah answered me. I took another breath and let magic pool in my chest and throat, coating my vocal cords. It filled my viens and charged my muscles. A spark caressed my skin as I let the power build. Then I spoke my spell, my voice echoing through the spirit realm with magic that carried it.

 **"One who is gone,  
one from the world beyond.**

 **My voice, it calls;  
my walls now fall.**

 **Join me here in my space,  
Where I swear, you will be safe. **

**Hear me Sarah Elizabeth Fletcher,  
Come now to my space.**

 **As I will it,  
So mote it be."**

I only had to wait for a few seconds for something to happen. It wasn't what I'd expected, but ice like chill settled over me and my eyes rolled by in my head. I could hear Gloria calling my name in the back of my mind but my mind had slipped away.

* * *

Jasper sat in Carlisle's office contemplating his request. He couldn't help but ask about Sarah. Human memories fade, but every memory he had of his human wife were clear as day. At first he'd thought Bella _was_ Sarah. They looked almost identical down to the small scar by her right ear,

The only difference was that Sarah hadn't been a witch. He'd heard about witches through his many years as a vampire. Many elders even claimed that witches blood was not only delicious but was powerful, he'd even heard rumors of it granting vampires with extra gifts.

Of course Jasper was drawn to a witches blood; all vampires were even students from the local coven smelled tasty. He tended to compare them to scotch. A human was the cheap stuff that tasted alright and got the job done. A witch was more like a top shelf single barrel malt; smooth and unique every time.

Still here Jasper? I thought you would have gone home by now." Carlisle stepped in hanging his white coat on a coat rack by the door. Carlisle's emotions were a mix of confusion and curiosity, mostly though Jasper could feel his father figure's worry. "What's wrong?" He asked taking a seat behind his desk.

"I thought I was the empath?" Jasper joked half-heartedly then sighed, "It's just that she looks like someone I loved...when I was human."

"Your memories are that clear?" Carlisle asked with interest.

"Only her," Jasper rubbed his temple as if he had a headache. "She could be my Sarah's twin." Jasper knew Carlisle had more pressing things to do but the gate holding back his emotions was thrown wide open, "My god Carlisle, she even has some of her mannerisms. It's impossible, my Sarah died in 1863." a fresh wave of grief stung Jasper's chest like a cattle prod. "I'm feeling things that I'd sworn to never feel again. I try to stay away from her but I always find myself making excuses to speak to her."

"You shouldn't forbid yourself from moving on." Carlisle said gently. "I imagine Sarah would want you to be happy, not suffering."

He was right, as always, Jasper knew it. "I can't," Jasper whispered. "I'll loose what little of her I have left."

Carlisle placed a hand on Jasper's forearm, "You'll never forget her. Love never fades but there comes a time when we all must move on, and live our lives."

Jasper felt Carlisle's curiosity spike, "I've never really heard you talk about Sarah."

"She was everything to me. We'd only been married a few years when I was given my orders. I hated seeing her cry when I left." Jaspers face scrunched at the memory, "We never had children, there was never an opportune time; with the war so close." Jasper's face relaxed into a smile. "She always called me the Major of her Heart."

* * *

AN:

I have more handwritten so I'll type it up soon and post it with the rest. Please let me know what you think and I'll try and get more for you soon!

Luv,

Belle


	9. Chapter Nine-- Sarah

**Authors Note** **: I know it's been way to long but work hasn't been very forgiving with my free time. I finally got a few days off and therefore enough time to type up chapter nine that's been sitting in my notebook. I'm currently working on chapter ten but I haven't finished the rough draft yet.**

 **For now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Nine – Sarah

 _I was still out when I became aware. I felt like I was in a meditative state, or even a deep trance. All around me was complete darkness. I bit my lip and looked around. This wasn't like any normal summoning; normally when I summoned a spirit they would appear before me in my circle. This time Sarah had brought me somewhere else, why would a spirit do that? More importantly, how? "Sarah?" I called. My voice echoed off the walls like an empty hallway._

" _Hello Isabella," a female voice with a familiar southern twang seemed to come from all around me yet I could see nothing._

" _Why have you brought me here?" I looked around trying to find the spirit of Sarah._

" _I didn't, ya came to me at a dangerous cost." Sarah answered._

 _I was taken aback. I couldn't travel to the realm of spirits. That was a power only a master Necromancer had. "If I brought myself here then were am I? I don't have the ability to travel to the spirit world."_

" _I don't understand all the magical mumbo jumbo but I do know that we're not in the spirit world, we're in your mind." I gasped. Mind Jumping was an ability all spirit witches possessed but none dared to use. When a witch jumped into their own mind they could access memories and information otherwise locked but the risk of being lost in ones mind was too high. If a witch did manage to escape, insanity claimed them. "You and I are the same person, I ain't a witch so I can't say how," Sarah appeared in front of me in a soft blue dress that looked like it was straight out of a western movie. Her dark brown hair was in a bun with hair falling into her face..._ wait that's my face. _It was almost like I was looking into a mirror. I felt my jaw drop as she waved at me. "Listen, I ain't got a lot'a time. I got somethin' ta so ya."_

" _Wait! If you're Sarah Elizabeth Fletcher, do you know Jasper Whittlock?" I asked not daring to even contemplate the fact I was speaking with my past life. Thinking about that too hard would drive me insane._

 _She froze for a moment then smiled sadly, "Yes."_

" _He wanted me to ask you, 'why?'"_

 _When she turned back to look at me I saw tears streaking down her face. "He should know why," she began, "I loved him." Looking away from me her form began to waver. "Give him a message for me?"_

" _Of course."_

 _Her voice grew faint as she began to disappear. "Tell him that it ain't his fault, that I don't blame him. Please tell him that I want him to move on, I want him to be happy."_

" _I'll tell him," I promised softly as Sarah disappeared completely._

 _As she vanished, my surroundings changed. Instead of darkness, I was on a porch. There were fields of grass in front of me, to the right there was a barn with horses tied out front; to the left a field of cotton stretched as far as I could see. Someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I expected panic but instead my chest tightened as a wave of love and sorrow settled over me like a wave. My stomach dropped like I'd swallowed a stone. "Why?" I demanded._

" _I got my orders darlin'," said a familiar male voice. "Ya know I'd stay with ya if I could." The arms around me held me tighter in an effort to comfort me._

 _I began to shake as tears collected in my eyes. "When?" my voice broke and I felt the tears collecting in my eyes spill over and make streaks down my face. "When will they take ya from me?"_

 _His voice was soft as he answered me, "Two weeks."_

 _My hands balled into fists. He'd leave me in two weeks. I began to shake harder, "What if..." a sob choked me, "What if...you don't..."_

 _He stopped me by spinning me around and pressing me into his chest. His white shirt was dirty and smelled like horses but the smell was a great comfort. I let my tears fall onto his dirt stained shirt, burying my face into his chest sculpted by a life of hard work. I held him tightly, as if it were the only thing keeping him here. "Shhhh..." he stroked my hair, "don't think about that."_

" _I can't loose you," I sobbed into his chest._

 _His hands caressed my hair and pulled my face up to meet his startling blue eyes. "Have faith in you Major. I'll come back to you. Somehow, someway; I promise that I will come back to you."_

 _I shook my head closing my eyes as tears still fell in abandon down my cheeks. "You can't promise that."_

 _He kissed me softly, making my heart flutter. "Yes I can, and I do." I felt him wipe my tears from my face and he ran a thumb over my cheekbone. "I am_ your _major. I promise that I'll find my way back to you."_

 _I opened my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck snuggling into his neck. "You better." I sniffed and used his shirt to dry my remaining tears. He held me tighter before letting me step back to see him fully. "I expect no less from the Major of my Heart, Jasper Whittlock._

 _A piece of blonde hair fell into his cornflower blue eyes and a cocky smile lit his face. "Have I ever broken my word before darlin'?"_

* * *

I sat straight up with a start. Matthew was pacing by my door, Gloria was seated next to me, _"oh Bella thank goodness!"_ she exclaimed her hands flitting as if to check me for injuries. Worry clouded her face.

Matthew stopped his pacing and got as close as he could without breaking my circle. I glanced at the clock and saw it was three in the morning. " _What happened?_ " he demanded.

I blinked a few times trying to clear my foggy head. My thoughts were running at high speeds. I needed to catch one at a time _I'm Sarah_. Next _I just preformed a mind jump and got out without loosing my mind. I'm lucky to only be out for an hour._ Finally, _I'd been married to Jasper as Sarah. Thanks to that vision from Sarah, I know that Jasper is the "Major of my Heart" that the spirits keep talking about._ While my head was still foggy my thoughts were in better order.

" _Bella!_ " Matthew yelled trying desperately to get my attention. " _Talk to me, please!_ "

"I was trying to contact a spirit," my head spun a little when I tried to sit up and had to lay back down. "Instead of the spirit coming to me, I unknowingly preformed a mind jump."

Gloria gasped, " _Are you alright Bella? Mind Jumps are dangerous!_ "

"I know that and if I'd known that Sarah was one of my past lives then I wouldn't have tried to contact her." I placed a hand on my forehead and closed my eyes, still dizzy. "Other than dizzy and a foggy head I'm alright."

" _I hope you got what you needed from Sarah because I'm not going to sit back and watch you hurt yourself._ " Matthew said frustration and worry clear on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on ever doing that again. I did have a few questions answered though," when I opened my eyes the room stayed where it was supposed to. "I know what 'Major of our Heart means."

" _Is that what you've been worrying over lately?_ " Gloria asked.

I nodded, "It's not _what_ but _who_ 'Major of our Heart' refers to a person from when I was Sarah."

" _To whom does it refer; and how do we find this individual?_ " Matthew asked, " _If they are meant to be your protector we need to find them promptly._ "

" _One thing at a time, she needs to rest first and foremost. For now, we can keep her safe_ ," Gloria pressed. Matthew didn't look pleased but nodded reluctantly.

"I know exactly how to find him," I insisted Gloria helped me sit up. "It's Jasper Whittlock."

" _The vampire?_ " Matthew asked surprised, " _are you sure?_ "

I nodded, "Sarah showed me one of her memories. In it she calls Jasper the Major of her Heart. The only difference is in the memory Jasper is human."

" _Bella, why don't you close the circle and go to bed for now. You've been through so much today._ " Gloria said rubbing my back.

I opened my mouth to protest but a wave of exhaustion hit me and I quickly closed my circle. The moment I was done, Matthew picked me up and carried me to the bed. It was an odd sensation, sort of like I was floating in jello and cob-webs.

" _Are you sure about the vampire, Bella? You know I will always support you. If this is your desire I will follow you._ " Matthew asked as he lay me down on my bed.

"I need to at least explore this," I said with a yawn and snuggled into my pillow. I was asleep in seconds.

My alarm never woke me up. Turns out that Charlie was making me stay home today. He stayed home most of the day but was called away by an emergency later in the afternoon.

Once he was gone I set up my alter again; Gloria had put it away last night. Matthew watched me from the corner. " _What are you up to now?_ "

"I want to talk to Sarah again so I'm going to try and reach her through meditation." Definitely a much safer route, even if it took longer.

" _I'll be here to watch over you._ " Matthew promised.

I took a breath to calm myself before falling in.

" _We understand now," the chorus of my past lives chimed._

" _We found our protector, and revealed the hunter," said one._

" _The Betrayer remains," stated a second._

" _The Betrayer hides," said a third._

" _The Betrayer suspects," the second agreed._

" _We must be wary," the first noted._

 _I wanted to ask who the Betrayer was but knew better than to try. I'd get hints and clues if I listened._

" _The darkness grows,_

 _In a heart resentment sows;_

 _In a heart long cold,_

 _A soul centuries old._

 _Our trust it does possess,_

 _Our resolve put to the test._

 _Power we have not,_

 _Time is not our lot;_

 _Both we need,_

 _With our Protector, we will be freed."_

I gasped coming out and wrote down everything I'd heard. Matthew came over and read it over my shoulder. " _Darkness? Resentment? Who did you piss off?_ " he asked.

" _Dare I say it sounds like a vampire?_ " Gloria appeared next to him.

I nodded, "But I've only ever met the local seethe. The poem suggests that I've known the Betrayer for a long time. It's possible that I met a vampire as a kid but what would a child have done to anger a vampire?" I leaned back, "Besides 'our trust it does possess' suggests that it's someone I already trust."

Gloria frowned, " _One of us?_ " she suggested.

I shrugged, "Against the contracts but I suppose it's still possible." I frowned, "It could be something against the family. I'll check my ancestors spell books just to be sure."

Matthew nodded, " _Have you decided what to tell the vampire?_ "

I shook my head and began putting my alter away. "I can't lie but I don't want to tell him everything." I took a spell book from the bottom of the pile. "At least not without more exploration."

I heard Charlie's car pull in a few hours later, hiding my spell book under my pillow just before my bedroom door opened. "Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Good," I said honestly. "The headache finally stopped about an hour ago. Can I go to school tomorrow?"

"Are you sure you're ready to go back? You can take another day." Worry clouded his eyes and I realized how hard this was for him.

"I'm fine, I promise. Besides I may go stir crazy if I stay here," I joked giving him a smile to reassure him.

He rubbed the back of his head, unsure. "Well, I suppose it's alright; but I'll drive you to school tomorrow."

"You don't have to, surely the station needs you more." I argued, though I wouldn't press too hard. He needed this more than I needed to drive.

"That's the deal, let me drive you or stay home." I liked that he was putting his foot down; it reminded me of mom.

"Ok, fair enough. I'll ride with you tomorrow." I hid my smile at his relief. "What did you want for supper?" I stood to go to the kitchen.

"I brought a pizza home so you wouldn't have to cook." When I got to the kitchen there was a pizza box waiting on the counter. The door bell rang as I was getting some plates.

Charlie diverted his trajectory from the kitchen to the front door. "Sure, no problem." I heard Charlie say. "Bella! You have a friend here to see you."

I peaked my head around and wasn't surprised to see Jasper following Charlie inside. Jasper held up a couple of notebooks. "I brought over the material you missed today. I'll stay and go over it with you if you want." There was an eagerness in his eyes that didn't show anywhere else.

"That'd be great, "Let's go up to my room so Charlie can watch the game." I got to the stairs before Charlie shouted for me to keep my door open. I turned bright red and ignored Jasper's chuckling. "Jasper Whittlock, you may enter my space." I mumbled before stepping aside to let him in. I closed the door halfway. "I can't believe he said that."

"He's only doin' what fathers do. He wants to look out for ya." Jasper said still chuckling.

" _Is that him Miss. Bella?_ " Lilly appeared next to me.

I nodded sitting at my desk, "Yes Lilly."

Jasper frowned, "Who's Lilly?"

Instead of answering, I held out my hand. "It's easier to show you." He took my hand and my heart jumped. It was cold but warmer than I'd expected. The skin was smooth but solid. I had to refocus myself before I allowed magic to be channeled though our joined hands. I directed it to his ears and eyes.

"See what is unseen, hear what is unheard;

For with my power stands my word.

As I will it,

So mote it be."

Once the spell set in I could see the moment Lilly could be seen by his eyes.

" _Miss. Bella says you saved Miss. Bella. You're a nice vampire. Thank you Mr. Nice Vampire! Lilly likes you!_ " Lilly flew into the ceiling, giggling as she left.

"Was she...?" Jasper's question trailed off.

"A ghost," I answered, "but an odd one. My guardian Matthew is more...normal, for the lack of a better term." I sighed, "But that's not what you want to talk about." I paused choosing my words carefully. Matthew materialized behind Jasper and gave me an encouraging smile. "I did speak with Sarah, the answer to your question was 'He should know why...I love him.' She also wanted me to convey a message to you. She wanted me to tell you that it's not your fault, and that she doesn't blame you. She also wanted me to tell you that she wants you to move on, and that she wants you to be happy." I paused again to see his reaction. While his face was a blank mask, his eyes showed his inner turmoil. When he said nothing I continued. "She showed me one of her memories. You were both on a porch. She was upset because you were leaving in two weeks. You promised her that you would come back and she said, 'you better, I expect nothing less from the Major of my Heart.' It stopped there and she left." I waited to see what he would do now.

While I recounted Sarah's memory, it appeared that he didn't believe me but when I quoted Sarah his mask fell and he looked at the floor trying to regain control of himself. "I...I guess I didn't think you could actually do it." He took a breath before continuing. "I've only told one person what Sarah used to call me." He ran a hand through his hair, his distress broke my heart.

"You were her husband?" I guessed.

He nodded still looking at the floor. "Yeah, we'd only been married two years when I was called to war."

The army reference now, "So you were a major then? Which war?"

"When we met I was a major, I was up for a promotion so I was almost a general when I left to fight for the confederacy." The Civil War, I guess he's older than I thought. "It's uncanny how much you look like her," he shook himself, "Sorry, that was inappropriate."

His pain was heartbreaking. I made a split second decision; he deserved the truth, all of it. I couldn't stand seeing him like this, "there's a good reason for that."

He looked at me confused, and it was my turn to look down, "it's hard to explain and I don't have all the answers but this is what I'm sure of," I looked at Matthew who nodded in reassurance. "Some souls have multiple reincarnations. One of my past lives was Sarah's."

"You were Sarah?" Jasper asked after a long pause. I nodded, "How is that possible?"

"I'm still working on that." I admitted. "Souls can be reincarnated when they drink from the river lithe and memories are erased; but I'm getting memories from my past. My theory is that because I'm a spirit witch I can find my past lives and retain some memories."

"Sarah wasn't a witch though."

I nodded, "The body always changes but the soul is unchanged. Magic is within the physical make up of a person. In one life, a person can be completely human; the next, they could be a witch; the one after they could be completely human once more. Therefore the body is random."

"Why tell me though?" Jasper sounded a little upset.

"Because lying would be unfair to you." I looked up and saw anger light his eyes. "I don't want or expect anything from you. I just thought you deserved to know." I stood, "Sorry if you didn't get what you were looking for."

Matthew looked at me with sympathy. " _Mr. Whittlock, Bella will not admit this but her life is in danger. She has been experiencing memories of her past lives premature demise._ "

"Matthew that's enough," I snapped.

Matthew ignored me, " _She's been told to find the protector; her past lives refer to the protector as the Major of their Heart. Until she saw the memory from Sarah we haven't understood the reference. We believe.._."

"That's enough Matthew," I interrupted him. "I've shared enough with him today." I walked over to the door. "We're not quite even, one more favor and we _will_ be."

* * *

 **Authors Note :**

 **Please Review with your thoughts!**

 **Luv,**

 **Belle**


	10. Chapter Ten--Sophie

**Authors Note** **:**

 **Surprise! I got this done much faster than I thought I would! Thanks to my IRL friend esperare! You inspire me dragon lady!** **Speaking of esperare, she's is working on a possible Harry Potter fic! When it drops I'll be sure to direct you over to her to read it.**

 **Update!: esperare has posted her Harry potter fic! It's called Draco Malfoy and the Friendship of Harry Potter. Go check it out! **

**For now enjoy Chapter Ten! I haven't written Chapter 11 but I've got it started. Let me know your thoughts!** **Enjoy hearing from Jasper!**

* * *

Chapter Ten~Sophie

Jasper was conflicted. What Bella said about Sarah was on point. He couldn't bring himself to let her go. Sarah had been his whole world. When he'd met her time seemed to freeze, his heart had seemed to stop and it felt like his life had just begun. Never before had he felt the way he did about her; he hadn't felt that way sense, not until he'd seen Bella. The jolt had been familiar and memories blended with reality. If it hadn't been for the tangy smell of magic he may have thought Sarah was alive. He'd been devastated when he could out she'd been killed at the Battle of Shiloh with the troops he'd sent there. Later he learned that Sarah had lied to the recruiter and joined the army to be with him. A week after the Battle of Shiloh, Jasper had received her ring and a letter from her.

"Jasper?" Alice opened the door to his study. "Are you alright?"

"Shouldn't you know?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the future seeing vampiress that was his sister.

"Yes but it helps to say it." She sat on one of the leather couches.

Jasper sighed. "No, I'm not," he said answering her first question.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Jasper shook his head but answered her anyway. He recounted what Bella had told him and what the ghost had stated afterwards. "The ghost had said that Bella's life is in danger. What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, the ghost is obviously worried for her and wants your help protecting her," Alice said once he'd finished.

"Why is it my business to do that?" Jasper asked.

"Because if you don't you'll never forgive yourself. You're curious about her, if you don't pursue this thing with Bella then you'll never be the same." Alice's eyes held a knowing look.

"How much have you seen?" Jasper knew that look. He'd known Alice long enough to know when his pixie like sister had seen a vision.

"Not a lot but I've seen enough," Alice smirked, "You trust me?"

"Maybe," Jasper eyed her cautiously.

"Then do what you can, and please just trust me."

"Fine," Jasper relented.

"Good, then you should go to Port Angles after school today." Alice stood and flitted to the door.

"Oh?" Jasper raised an eyebrow, "Why would I be going there?"

"I thought you were going to trust me?" Alice winked before exiting his study.

With the sun shining thought the windows everyone was restricted to the house or out of public eyes. Therefore, he spent the day lost in his memories. Jasper stared out the sun lit window, he could strongly remember the day he'd told Sarah he was leaving. She'd stormed out of the kitchen and had taken some alone time on the porch before Jasper had gotten the courage to talk to her. It had broken his heart to see her so upset. Would she really tell him to move on? He knew she'd want him to be happy but he couldn't bring himself to consider it. He still blamed himself for her death, despite her pleas for him to feel otherwise.

He came out of his thoughts when the clouds covered the sun more permanently. Jasper got up with a sigh and headed to the garage. He'd decided to take his motorcycle instead of his truck, more because he wanted to feel the wind flying by his face. He went around his large black truck to where his equally black motorcycle. On the seat was a thick leather jacket and a helmet. He moved them only to find a note in Alice's elegant script, _Trust me._ Despite not needing either one, he donned the leather jacket and slipped the helmet on his head. Jasper's mind cleared as he drove he couldn't help but think about Sarah, and compare her with Bella. Both women were brutally honest and stubborn. They also shared a fiery temper. If Sarah _had_ been a witch he was sure there would have been natural disasters. What little he'd seen of Bella, he saw she was passionate and loving. After all, she chose to live with a father she'd never met. She was strong, going through loosing her mom.

The more he thought about it the more his thoughts trailed to Bella instead of Sarah. While they were visually the same, their personalities were vastly different. Bella was far more independent and outspoken where Sarah had been quiet and kept her opinions to herself. _It's alright to move on_ , but was it really? He had no doubt that Sarah would want him to be happy, perhaps it _was_ time to let her go. Jasper knew Sarah wouldn't want him grieving for so long.

He pulled his black bike into a spot on the street, "Ok Sarah, I'll try; for you," he whispered.

His phone went off signaling a text message from Alice. _Find Bella, something's wrong_ it read. Locking up the jacket and helmet he set off to find Bella. Jasper walked as quickly as he could without causing suspicion. He found her scent on the main street leading to a book store that was closed for the night. Her scent was like lilacs and fresh rain, the magic added a sharp scent of what he could only describe as lightning.

He was about to follow the scent away from the main street when the ghost Bella had called Matthew appeared before him. Apparently, the spell Bella had used last night was still in effect. The worried look on his face told Jasper that something was really wrong. " _Please tell me that you've seen Bella?_ " he sounded frantic and his British accent was much stronger than it was before.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked following Bella's scent to the side streets.

Matthew followed him, " _I'm not sure, my link to her is being blocked. I can only tell that she's terrified and I cannot find her. Even if you are still upset with her, please help me find her. She's in mortal danger._ "

"You said that before. What do you mean?" Jasper asked picking up the pace.

" _Ever sense she moved to Forks, Bella has been receiving dreams from her past lives. Each one shows how that life was taken from her. Until Sarah's memory each life was ended by the same man, calling himself Jacob. When she asked for answers from the spirits she was told to find her 'protector,' the 'Major of her Heart.' When she saw Sarah's memory, we knew that the 'protector' was meant to be you._ " Jasper took a turn down a narrow street walled in by red brick warehouses. " _Bella did not want to tell you this because she feared that you would only help her because she had been Sarah. Bella did not want to force you into anything. I implore you now, please help her; without you I fear she will be ended like her previous lives. She would not ask this of you herself otherwise I would secede to her wishes._ "

As Bella's scent got stronger, so did the scent of fear. Her fear added a salty pond water aspect to her scent that made Jasper cringe. There was also a masked wet dog smell. "Is this 'Jacob' a shapeshifter?" Jasper asked.

" _Not to my knowledge but Bella has only seen him once._ " Matthew answered nervously. " _Can you find her?_ "

"I'm following her scent. I think she's being chased, or followed." He inhaled and caught a spike in the scent of fear. "The scent following her is like a wet dog, normally that's a wolf shapeshifter."

The ghost swore. " _I told Joseph not to let her out of his sight!_ " Matthew ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. " _I knew I should have gone with her. I do not know what I would do if you had not been here today. I dare not imagine what may happen._ "

The smell of fear became terror and Jasper had to fight the growl that threatened in his chest. He couldn't pin why he would growl; was it just the strong scent of fear driving his base hunting instincts or was it something else? He pushed the thoughts away and climbed up the nearest wall. Bella's scent was permeating the area so much that he couldn't follow it accurately anymore and had to get higher up to find clean air. Jasper scented the air and took off to an even darker part of the area. It hit him like Emmett in sparing practice. The absolute terror that coursed through him almost knocked Jasper to his knees.

" _Bella!_ " apparently, Matthew felt it to.

Bella was close, close enough that Jasper could hear her speaking. "I know who you are," she declared with a shaky voice. "I know you want me dead."

Jasper got into a low crouch and eased over the smell of wet dog got worse the closer he got. Looking over the side he could see what appeared to be a boy from the reservation backing Bella into the corner of a chain-link fence. "That's sweet Mary, you remember me," this must be the Jacob that Matthew mentioned. Speaking of, the spirit had just disappeared. _How strange_ Jasper thought. "You remember what you did then? You know that you deserve this."

Bella was pressed against the chain-link fence the terror permeating the air, showed in her wide eyed look and the shaking of her hands. "I'm not Mary, and I don't know what you think I did but I didn't do anything to you."

"What have I said about lying?" Jacob demanded loudly, pinning her against the fence. "I'd love to end it all but she wants to deal with you first. She did promise I could make you bleed. After all Mary, you look so much better in red."

The wolf drew a knife and held it to her throat. "What shall we paint first?"

Bella screamed and the name that left her lips was far from what he'd expected to hear. "Jasper!" she screamed cowering back into the fence Jacob had driven her into.

Jasper lunged, instincts driving him to action. Growls ripped from his chest as he dove for the wolf. His hands grabbed the wolf's shoulders, bones crumbling beneath Jasper's iron grip. The wolf cried out in surprise and pain as Jasper threw him into the red bricks of the closest warehouse. Red brick dust exploded into the air as the wolf made contact. With the wolf gone, he took a defensive crouch in front of Bella and snarled; showing his teeth.

The red dust was still heavy in the air as Jacob extracted himself from the wall. He laughed and it sounded like the laugh of a madman. "What have we here Mary? I knew you were a whore, were you always fucking the vamp on the side?"

Bella collapsed to the ground and curled into a ball crying. "That ain't any way to speak to a lady," Jasper said through growls.

Jacob staggered forward out of the cloud of dust. His laugh was even more psychotic than before, "Lady? Ha! Lady of the night maybe." The wolf emerged from the cloud more completely staggering like he was drunk. Yet he appeared to not have a scratch. "After all, you look better in red; don't you whore?"

Bella whimpered, her terror was trying to crush Jasper under it's heavy hold. He needed to end this sooner rather than later. "Dog needs to be put down," he mumbled. "Why don't ya step on over and see how far ya get?" Jasper snarled louder to punctuate his threat.

Dog Breath growled back, sounding much more human than wolf, and prepared to lunge at Jasper. Jacob jerked back as if he was being pulled and the foul smell of death began to overpower Bella's fear. "You promised!" he shouted angrily to the sky. He was jerked back stronger, so much that he almost lost his footing. His whole body was jerked toward one of the exits to the alleyway. Jacob's body began to shake, surely he wouldn't change his shape here. "I'll be back for you bitch!" he snapped, "When you aren't with your fuck toy, I'll find you!" As he left it appeared that he was being dragged away by a collar and leash.

Jasper waited until Dog Breath was well away before his posture eased. He turned to a sobbing Bella, "Easy now, he's gone." Jasper touched Bella's shoulder gently. She flinched away; was she afraid of him or just afraid in general? "Bella you're safe."

She shook her head violently, "Leave me alone! I didn't do anything! I'm not Mary!" she choked out through her sobs.

Matthew appeared looking frantic. " _Bella! Bella everything's alright!_ "

" _Thank goodness you found her!"_ A woman in 13th century wear appeared next to Matthew, " _She's been pulled into her memories._ " The woman put a hand on Bella's forehead. " _All we can do is keep her from hurting herself._ " Her voice had a soft Scottish lilt to it. Jasper assumed this was another of Bella's spirits.

Bella's thrashing was going to leave a bruise or two so Jasper pulled her up from the hard concrete and into his lap. The woman smiled at him, apparently approving of his actions. "Where did you go?" he asked Matthew.

Matthew glared at Jasper, " _You disappeared not me! I followed you but then you just vanished._ "

The woman frowned and looked around. " _Neither one of you did anything, there was a dark spell here._ "

Matthew turned to her in shock. " _Are you saying necromancy?_ "

The female shrugged, " _I cannot say for certain; Bella can say when she comes back from her memory._ "

 _The room I woke up in was pitch black. Instead of my hospital bed, I was laying on a wood floor. The wooden floor was well worn and smelled like salt. I grew concerned when I noted the floor was also filthy and along with the salt, there was a wafting scent of rotting fish that made me want to gag. I was still wearing my dressing gown but I was frozen to the bone. "Nurse?" I called, my teeth chattering. No one answered my call so I tried to stand but my weak legs gave way before I could get to far._

 _The doctors did not know what was wrong with me but I'd been sick for a long while now, confined to a hospital bed for the past five years. "Hello? Is there anyone there? I need help! Please!" My voice sounded as weak as I felt and it was hoarse from lack of water. "Help!"_

 _Someone in the corner laughed darkly. A lamp lit and I had to cover my eyes until they adjusted to the new illumination. A copper skinned stranger held a lamp aloft and was watching me with a darkly satisfied look. On second thought I recognized him from the hospital. He was the orderly that brought me my meals, he never said his name though. "Hello Mary."_

" _My name is not Mary, it is Sophie. You work for the hospital right? Please help me, I do not know where I am or how I got here. Doctor Harrison has ordered me to bed-rest, I cannot be out of bed." I pleaded relieved to see a familiar face._

 _He tutted at me as if I were a child. "What do I always say about lying, Mary?" The slap, that turned my face so hard my neck popped, failed to register to my brain. I could hear the sound, the pain came to my cheek a few moments later. I cried out in shock. He'd never been violent or even unpleasant when I saw him at the hospital, in fact I fancied him a little. Now though, fear held itself in my chest. "Lying is unacceptable."_

" _But..." I gasped tears rolling down my cheeks. I made a small effort to try and get away from him but the room was smaller than I'd thought and I was against the wall._

" _I love your screams. I've always loved your screams, you can scream as loud as you want here Mary. No one can hear you." He grabbed my face and the look in his eyes told me he was far from sane. "You cannot escape either, thanks to the little extra_ spice _I added to your food. You would be surprised how easy it is to sneak poison into someone's food, the kitchen never checks."_

 _Poison? "You...you poisoned me?" I stammered, "Why? What did I do?"_

 _His hand gripped my chin so hard it felt like he was going to break it, "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" He roared. "YOU LEFT!" He threw me aside. "Now, you have to pay." He must be from the local asylum, because before a few years ago I'd never met him. I cowered back from him as he shook in anger. "You will always pay."_

" _M...my family...can...pay you." I offered._

 _His head lolled on his neck until he was looking at me, an insane grin on his face, "No Mary, money won't do. You have to pay," he grabbed her and dragged her out of the shack. Outside was dark in the coming dawn. Water lapped against something, perhaps a boat. The man threw me to the wooden deck and grabbed my ankle. Wrapping a chain around it. Looking over I could see that the chain was attached to a giant rock. "You have to pay," he repeated moving the rock to the edge of the dock._

" _No! Please!" I begged, my tears coming in greater numbers._

" _Six down," he put his foot on the rock, "Four to go." He pushed the rock into the water. The heavy chain pulled me with it and I screamed as the icy metal pulled my ankle hard enough to break bones._

 _My scream was cut off by the cold water. Its frozen grip held my lungs as they burned with the need for air. The chain pulled my leg hard enough my hip came out of place. If I could breathe I would have screamed. Reaching down, I tried to get the chain off but I was too weak; from the cold, lack of air, and because I was already weak. As the rock hit the bottom, I lost all my energy and my vision slowly went black._

* * *

 **Authors Note** **:**

 **Please give me your theories when you review? I'm trying to find out if my plan is to obvious or not hinted at enough. Who is the _she_ Jacob talking about? Who is Mary? **

**Luv,**

 **Belle**


	11. Chapter 11--Rescue

**Authors Note : So I just had a thought. If I say the same thing a lot it's probably because I get my drafts confused. I start handwriting a chapter and then sometimes scrap it and start again before typing it up, final revisions, and posting. Between all this I tend to get my drafts confused. So My apologies. **

**Read on and enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven-Rescue

My eyes snapped open and my chest spasmed in coughs as I tried to get air to my lungs. My eyes stung, my throat burned, and my lungs ached. I was freezing and as I shook, I felt cold bars wrapped around me. My panic spiked as I tried to get away. Only moments before I'd been drowning, had he jumped and gotten me so he could do it again? Someone was speaking but their words were lost. The only sound I could hear was the roar of water. The iron shifted and my blurry vision caught a face. It wasn't copper like I expected. Instead the face was pale, the eyes were not brown and crazy but gold and worried. His mouth moved but I couldn't hear what he was saying. As my vision began to clear, I saw that his hair was blonde not black. I recognized his face but couldn't place it.

 _Jasper_ my mind provided and my eyes widened taking in my surroundings. Chain link fence instead of a lake, asphalt instead of a wooden deck, night sky instead of dawn, and I wasn't in a nightgown. As I began understand where I was, how I got here became more obvious. _Jacob_ , the guy from whatever that had been, tried to kill me. It must have been a memory but they'd never been that vivid before. I usually viewed it from a third person perspective, in this one though I'd experienced the things that Sophie had. I could still feel the water filling my lungs and the sting of the water on my eyes. My leg still throbbed from being yanked. The only thing really holding me to reality was Jasper who was still trying to speak to me. He'd saved me... _that's right. Jasper saved me from Jacob_ , I thought. I hadn't expected to see him so soon after my revelation to him, yet here he was. While my mind was refocusing me on the here and now, my ears began to work again and Jasper's voice broke through the roar of water, "Bella!"

Now that my mind was caught up on what happened, my emotions hit me hard and I broke down in sobs. If I hadn't told Jasper what I'd seen then I would be dead. I could hear other voices with Jasper's but his was the only one that came through clearly. I could tell they were trying to calm me down but not their exact words. A ghostly hand was rubbing my back in time with a female voice and a second male voice was on the other side of me. "Easy now darlin', he's gone now."

When I checked the alley I saw he was right. Jacob was nowhere to be seen. Something was off though. The energy around the area was all wrong. I took breaths to calm myself. Gloria's voice came through the fog in my ears, hers was the hand rubbing my back. _"Talk to me Bella,"_ she plead looking at me with expert eyes. _"Ground yourself."_

A wave of calmness and safety wafted over me. It wasn't my own, but from a secondary force. Not exactly magic but far from natural. I'd take what ever help I could get and took a few deep breaths. "What was that?" I asked referring to my latest experience.

" _A memory like the others, but because you were awake it would feel more like a vision,"_ she said, _"I would guess it was brought on by your fear, but I am far from an expert on_ this _subject."_

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked letting me go and giving me some much needed space.

"Physically? Yeah. Emotionally? Not even close," I answered honestly, silently thanking what ever outside force was calming me down.

" _Where's Joseph? He was supposed to be watching you."_ Matthew asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know. I went into a bookstore and he said he'd wait outside for me but when I got there he was gone. I saw a ghost flying into an alley and chased after it thinking it was Joseph but it wasn't and by the time I realized it I was lost and..." I trailed off and wrapped my arms around my knees, " _he_ was following me. I tried to find the street but he was getting closer. He cornered me in the alley." I looked up at Jasper, "If you hadn't found me..." I shook at the thought. I stared at my knees again. "I owe you a deeper debt this time."

"You don't owe me anything," Jasper said causing me to look up sharply.

" _Jasper, a witch takes all debt seriously. You've saved Bella's life twice now, whether you accept it or not she will always feel that she owes you a debt,"_ Gloria supplied still rubbing my back.

" _Bella, something magical happened here. Neither Gloria nor myself have the knowledge to find out,"_ Matthew said, _"What can you tell us?"_

I took a deep breath, "I'm too keyed up to do any magic but I can tell it's necromancy."

"What's the difference?" Jasper asked confused.

"Where a spirit witch asks, a necromancer forces. Think of me like an old fashioned cellphone and think of a necromancer as a remote control for souls living and dead."I looked around and tried to calm down enough to be able to pull off a small spell but was unsuccessful. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that the _she_ that Jacob referred to is the one behind this necromancy."

I hugged my legs tighter and looked at Matthew. He looked troubled, _"One of us then,"_ he said decisively. _"It couldn't be random. One of your contracts has to be behind this."_

I looked at Gloria for her opinion. _"But it's against the contracts we have."_

" _A necromancer could control an outside force to do it's biding. It wouldn't brake the contract that way,"_ Matthew defended.

" _I suppose so, but it would have to be a spirit witch. Bella has four of them currently, not including myself."_ She sighed. _"For now though, you should get home Bella."_

I nodded, and unwrapped my arms. Jasper was already on his feet and offering me a hand. I took it and let him help me to my feet. "Did you come here on your own?" he asked.

"I came with Jess and Angela," I said wiping dirt and gods know what else off my jeans. "We were supposed to meet at a restaurant, La Bella Italia I think."

Jasper nodded then turned to Matthew, "I'll make sure she gets home safe."

I looked at the ground and wanted to say that was unnecessary but even the shadows seemed scary at this point so I was grateful for his company. The look on Matthew's face matched the one on Gloria's, they were relieved. Jasper led me out of the alleys and back onto the street. We were quiet for a while but he eventually broke it, "So what was all that about contracts?"

I was relieved to break the awkward silence. The quiet was making me jumpy, "I can make agreements with ghosts, I offer assistance in moving them on to the next stage of their death when they're ready, in return they help me in my life. The agreement is called a contract because there's a lot more to it than just the exchange I mentioned. There are conditions that have to be met, for example I can only assist my spirits in moving on if they ask me and they can't hurt me." I frowned. "I suppose that last one isn't entirely true anymore."

"So, you have a contract with Matthew, Gloria, and Lilly?" he asked.

"Matthew and Gloria yes. Lilly just hangs around me. She's not entirely stable and doesn't understand the contract conditions so I won't make a contract with her."

He nodded, "How many contracts do you have?" he asked, "Gloria said something about four others?"

"Too many," I admitted, "I currently hold thirteen."

"Is that a lot then?"

I nodded, "Yes. Most spirit witches hold one or two at a time, not thirteen."

He frowned in confusion as we rounded a corner, the main street could be seen ahead and I felt more at ease. "Why?"

"The spell to help them move on is complicated and drains a bunch of energy. Because most spirit witches are so weak they can't do it more than twice and never by themselves. My family is one of the last powerful families in spirit magic, so I can do the spell myself but I couldn't preform it twice in a week. In theory, I could send all my spirits on if they asked but it would take a week to recover after the spell," I explained.

"Why take so many then?"

I shrugged, "They asked, most of the time they think they have a sin or some other debt to repay and try to do so by helping me until they feel they've repaid the debt they owe. Others like Matthew and Gloria enjoy my company."

I could see the sign for the restaurant and Angela standing nervously outside. "Angela!" I called waving.

She looked over and relief spread over her face, "Thank god! I was so worried when we didn't find you at the bookstore." She looked at Jasper warily. "Are you alright? You look a little shaken."

"I'll be fine," I told her not sure if it was a lie.

Jess came out of the restaurant and grinned at me before plastering a false look of worry on her face. "There you are Bella," she said coming up next to Angela looking between Jasper and I. "At least we know why you were late," she said with a suspicious smile.

I kept my frustration with Jess back, "I got lost. I happened to run into Jasper and he helped me find my way back."

"How did you get lost?" Jess asked suspicious.

"It got dark and I made a wrong turn," I said defensively.

"I hate to interrupt ladies but I offered to take Bella home if you don't mind?" Jasper asked smoothly.

"Of course not, we already ate so we'll just head out. See you at school Bella." Jess pulled a protesting Angela away.

Once they were far enough away I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "Very subtle Jess," I muttered.

Jasper just chuckled, "Are you hungry? I wouldn't want you to go into shock."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll survive."

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting."

"I'm fine," I insisted crossing my arms over my chest. I was still a little cold, the lingering iciness of the water trying to cling to my bones.

"Consider it a favor," he said and I glared at him. "You insist that you owe me for saving your life right?" I pursed my lips seeing where he was going with this and nodded reluctantly. "Then do me this favor and eat something before I take you home. It doesn't have to be this," he waved at the restaurant behind us. "There's a burger place a little down the street close to where I parked."

"Fine, but only because I owe you." The look on his face was smug, and I looked away from him. I can't believe he thought to do that. Of all the things he could ask for, he asked me to eat food. I felt safer walking with him down to the place he'd mentioned than I had with Joseph. Matthew was currently looking for my contracted spirit and promised he'd report back when he found anything. Not knowing where he was had me nervous but there was nothing I could do. He wasn't answering my call so all I could do was wait for Matthew to find him.

The woman at the window of the small hole in the wall burger place looked at us strangely when Jasper didn't order anything but seemed satisfied when Jasper insisted we were sharing. My stomach began to grumble it's desires as Jasper took the offered bag and lead to a table off to the side with our backs to the window. Admittedly it was really good, and the heat from the food helped chase away the lingering chill. "Better?" He asked.

"Much," I admitted.

"Good," He said throwing the bag away, "Then you won't fall off."

I frowned, "Fall off of what?" I asked as he led me over to a sleek black motorcycle. My eyes widened looking at it. The gleaming black paint said 'I'm fast and dangerous.' "Oh...that."

He chuckled and dug into the bags on the side handing me a leather jacket and a helmet. "Here."

I put the jacket on and had to pull my hair from it's ponytail to fit the helmet on. I'd never been on a motorcycle before but on the curves of the highway it looked too dangerous. "Charlie is not going to be pleased," I mumbled forgetting he could hear me.

Jasper got on, "Not a fan of motorcycles is he?" he asked, fishing a key from his pockets.

"Nope, calls them deathtraps," I said my cheeks reddening.

"Maybe with human hands," Jasper said with a smirk starting the beautiful machine. It came to life in a powerful rumble that I could feel in my chest. He balanced the bike and waved me over, "I'm not quite human am I?" I could barely hear his words over the the engine. I climbed on behind him and struggled for a second about where to put my hands. He took my right hand and put it around his body, "Better hold on, I did promise to take you home and I'm pretty sure your father would rather have you in one piece." I gulped and wrapped my arms around him. Images from Sarah flashed through my mind, riding a horse with him and running through fields of grass and growing corn; before he began to guide the bike away from the parking spot. He did the speed limit in town and drove carefully, down the well lit streets. When we hit the highway however, he opened the bike up and we took off with a loud roar; like a black bullet down the asphalt. The speed had me worried at first, if we crashed I'd be witch tartar while Jasper could just walk away without a mark. The longer we drove the more relaxed I became and I found myself beginning to enjoy the speed. The wind bit at the skin not covered by a jacket or the helmet and made the hair not kept down by my coat whip around. He navigated the sharp curves of the road expertly and I couldn't help the giggle or squeals of excitement that escaped as he sped around cars. As we pulled up to my house I was actually a little disappointed. I got off and gave him back the helmet. The dark trees around the house looked ominous now and it felt like someone was watching me.

"Thanks," I said not quite willing to go inside yet.

"You're welcome," He looked around and I heard him taking large breaths of air through his nose. "He's not here," he paused looking at me, "I can come back if you want."

I wanted to say I would be fine and that Matthew and the others could keep me safe, but with Matthew looking for Joseph and me not too sure if I could trust my contracts, I nodded. "That would make me feel better." I'm sure that Samuel would have said I was nuts to invite a vampire into my home while I would be asleep, but my past lives seemed to trust him so I had to as well.

He nodded, "I'll see you up there then, I'll be waiting on the tree branch."

"Thanks," I said my cheeks turning red and not from the wind.

Charlie was waiting for me in the kitchen with a suspicious look on his face. "I thought you were with Jessica and Angela?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was, but I got lost and Jasper found me." I took off my jacket only to realize that it was the leather one Jasper had offered me. "Jess is convinced that we're dating on the sly." From the look on his face, Charlie was thinking the same thing. "We aren't."

He looked out the window above the kitchen sink to watch Jasper drive away. "A motorcycle Bell's? You know they're deathtraps."

 _If only you knew that a motorcycle is the safest thing I've dealt with tonight._ I thought. Sure vampires were just as deadly but I was sure that Jasper was different. He'd had plenty of chances to kill me and if he was going to I was sure he would have done it already. I shrugged to answer his question, "He did the speed limit and was perfectly safe," I assured him, mostly a lie but witches get a lot of practice lying to humans. "He even let me use his helmet."

Charlie grumbled in disappointment. I imagine that he was hoping to find an excuse to be an overprotective father. "Well, the Cullen kids _are_ well behaved," I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or just talking so I said nothing, "Are you going to the dance with him?" he asked.

I sighed, of course he knew about the dance. Everyone in this small place knew what was happening at the school. "No," I said flatly.

"Why not?" Charlie's frown became concerned, "Did he not ask you?"

"First it's girls choice, so no he didn't ask. Second I don't want to go." I looked down at the worn wooden floor. "It's on the anniversary of mom's murder," I said quietly.

"Oh," he said just as soft. We stood in silence for a tense moment. "Sorry Bells I didn't..." he trailed off.

I shook my head, "It's fine, I just prefer to be alone on that day. If I did go I'd be awful company." I wiped the tears that were growing in my eyes and took a deep breath. "Well I have some homework to do before bed." I went to the stairs and began to go up to my room. "Night Charlie."

"Night Bella," I could tell he wanted to stop me but was grateful that he didn't.

I put on some pj's that I'd left in the bathroom that morning and went into my room. The comfortable atmosphere made me sigh in relief. My wards made me feel at ease in here. I went to the window and saw Jasper waving at me. "How much of that did you hear?" I whispered so Charlie wouldn't hear.

His eyes filled with an emotion I couldn't identify, "all of it." He paused for a second, "He's really worried about you. He feels lost, probably because he's not sure how to help, and guilty; probably for bringing up your mom."

I frowned, "Is that just a lucky guess or something else?" I asked.

"Something else. I'm an empath," he said leaning against the tree.

"Ah, then what happened in the alley makes sense. You were the one trying to influence my moods." I nodded in understanding. "Oh, Jasper Whittlock you may enter my space." I said stepping aside to let him in.

"Guilty as charged. You looked like you needed it and I was only trying to help," he said apologetically, "I think I'll stay out here. I don't need to watch you sleep, and besides I can keep you just as safe out here as in there."

I shrugged, "Fine with me." I went to my desk and began to do the homework I'd mentioned earlier until I heard Charlie go to bed. I sighed, _wounder what I'll see tonight,_ I thought stretching. "Night Jasper," I whispered turning off my light. It was strange to know he was out there. I felt uncomfortable but safe at the same time.

"Goodnight Bella," I heard him say as I lay down and sleep took over.


End file.
